Simplesmente Complicados
by Nanda Grace
Summary: As férias começaram e com elas muitas confusões... Tudo começou com uma simples carta, mas as consequências foram um desastre... Será que todos eles sobreviverão a todo esse estresse?
1. Personagens

**Meninos :**

**James Potter** : Capitão do time de quadribol da grifinória . Desejado por todas as garotas de Hogwarts, a única exceção é uma ruivinha invocada que por acaso é um desafio a ele .Alto , magro , cabelos revoltados .

**Sirius Black** : Galinha número 1 ° . Alto , moreno, musculoso , o perfeito pecado . Mas será que ele ainda tem sentimentos ?

**Remus Lupin** : Alto , cabelos castanhos e perfeitos olhos cor de mel . Monitor da grifinória e o mais controlado dos marotos .

**Peter ****Pettigrew : **Baixinho , gorducho,tímido,não costuma chamar muita atenção das garotas , mas esse é seu último ano e sua última chance de mostrar que ele não é apenas um seguidor dos marotos .

**Lucas Menser** : Irmão gêmeo de Charlotte Menser , ao contrario da irmã é alto , olhos cor de mel ,cabelos castanhos claros , é corvinal enquanto sua irmã é grifinória, seu melhor amigo é Frank Longbottom . Principal jogador de Xadrez bruxo de sua casa .

**Meninas** :

**Lily Evans **: Monitora – chefe da grifinória , olhos verdes que não passam despercebidos mesmo com seus cabelos cor de fogo .

**Charlotte Menser** : doce e delicada , baixinha , olhos negros e cabelos iguais ao do irmão , é um pouco sensível ,mas chorar de mais não é crime , ou é ? Seus pais são trouxas, mas ela e o irmão nasceram com a honra de serem bruxos , o que vamos ser sinceros deixa as brigas muito mais interessantes.

**Jasmine Baker:** Completamente linda, olhos azuis, cabelos loiros... O problema disso tudo ? Ela é metade veela , não que ela não se controle mas alguns casos são extremos.

**Sophi Grace** : A mais decedida das garotas , cabelos castanhos com mechas loiras naturais ,olhos verdes. Está em um relacionamento de 4 anos com Amos Diggory um lufano. A sua opinião é difícil de mudar .

**N/a** : Oii ! gente essa é minha primeira fic que eu tenho coragem de postar e eu não sei muito sobre Harry Potter então qualquer erro me perdoem . É muito importante a opinião de vocês , então reviews ? Só para deixarem uma autora em seu momento critico feliz , haha .

Meus lindos , ai vem o prólogo .


	2. Prólogo

**Casa dos Potter – 7 horas da manhã –**

- JAMES ! – gritou Sirius desesperado na mesa da cozinha . James sai do quarto em que estava correndo para saber o que estava acontecendo com Sirius , afinal o que poderia ser a essa hora da manhã ? Ao chegar na cozinha a cena é intrigante Sirius estava com uma carta nas mãos e olhava para ela em choque .

- O que houve ? – perguntou James

-Osirmãosmensersaqui ... – respondeu Sirius misturando tudo

- Calma , eu não entendi nada . –

- James , eu desisto de tentar te explicar - Então Sirius joga a carta que estava em sua mão em direção ao rosto de James que com um reflexo consegue segura-lá e leu :

" _Queridos James e Sirius , _

_Vocês se lembram dos filhos dos Mensers ? Espero que sim , eles vão passar o resto das férias com vocês ! os pais deles não são bruxos e não gostam muito de lidar com nada relacionado ao nosso mundo , entendem ? vocês vão acompanhar eles na última semana de férias ao beco diagonal e vão aproveitar e comprar o material de vocês . _

_Gostaria de estar com vocês mas a vida de auror não é fácil . Não esqueça Rosa chega as 9 horas . Beijos e não explodam a casa ._

_Com amor , Giulia . _

_Obs : o seu pai mandou um beijo e falou para vocês não chegarem perto da garagem . "_

- Bem , então acho que temos duas semanas de férias sem nenhum adulto ! tudo bem que a Rosa vai arrumar a casa de manhã , mas já é uma grande mudança . – Comentou James feliz .

- Você esqueceu que a única coisa que atrapalha a nossa felicidade é que os MENSERS estão vindo para cá e você sabe que eu não gosto deles ! – Sirius colocou a mãos na cabeça na esperança deles serem parados no caminho e proibidos de seguir em frente .

-Para com isso Almofadinhas , eu sei que você não quer é ficar perto da Charlotte ... Admite que no primeiro ano depois da ridícula frase " Acho que já sei com quem vou passar essa chata viagem ..." ela te deu um fora . – Ao ver a cara do amigo James se cala , mas então Sirius completa :

- Foi um fora e um tapa na cara , não se esqueça dessa parte , por favor. – James começa a rir da cara do amigo que chegava a dar pena.

**Casa dos Mensers – 7:30 da manhã –**

Charlotte entra no quarto de Lucas e encontra ele ainda dormindo e por acaso a posição que ele estava não era a melhor de se ver .

-DORMINHOCO ! –gritou a garota – ACORDA LOGO ! – com o termino dessa frase ela apanha a primeira almofada que vê pela frente e fica batendo em Lucas , até ela bater no traseiro do irmão e ele acordar com um pulo e gritar :

- ASSÉDIO ! – olha e vê sua irmã com uma almofada na mão , rindo – Charlotte , você me paga ! –

Então eles começaram uma perseguição pelo quarto , até ele alcançar ela e "mata - lá" de cócegas . Depois de se recuperar a pequena fala :

- Vai se arrumar temos que ir para a casa dos Potter . –

**N/a** : E ai o que acharam ? sei que não mostrou muito os outros personagens , mas tenham calma eles ainda vão vir , vou postar o primeiro capítulo amanhã o que vocês acham ? só um pouco de tortura , porque eu tenho que terminar de estudar para as provas .

Mudei de idéia amanhã eu posto o primeiro e o segundo .

_Beijos_ !


	3. Telefonemas Imprevisíveis

** - Telefonemas Imprevisíveis -**

** Casa dos Potter –9 horas da manhã –**

A campainha toca e James vai abrir a porta , puxando Sirius pela orelha .

-Vai cachorrão você aguenta isso , para de frescura - resmungava James - Vou te soltar e se comporte -

- Não me trate como um cachorro . - Brigou Sirius , mas ao ver o olhar que James lhe mandava , lembrou que afinal ele era um cachorro . - Ta , esquece o que eu disse - completou .

James abre a porta e o queixo de Sirius cai automaticamente , como aquelas férias estavam fazendo bem para Charlotte , ela sempre foi linda , mas sua pele parecia mais macia , a garota possuía um penteado delicado , uma traça única que parecia dar mais brilho ao seu cabelo cor de mel , mas foi quando ele olhou os olhas dela que ele voltou a realidade . "Aquela era Charlotte Menser , uma chata , Sirius você não pode estar interessado nela . "

- Oi , Bem Vindos . - falou James .

-Olá James ! - pulou a garota e dando um abraço no maroto - Quanto tempo , eu estava com muita saudade .- James sorri para pequena e lhe da um beijo na testa .

-Pois é - James se vira para Lucas - Bem Vindo também Lucas . -

- Obrigado James , mas olha depois você me conta o seu segredo para ela ser doce com você ? - ao acabar a frase leva um chute da irmã - AI

- Eu também te amo Luluzinho , sabe o problema é que você é meio ... - A frase foi interrompida - O que ele esta fazendo aqui ?- Charlotte encarava Sirius .

- Oi meu bem ! não tinha percebido minha bela presença ? - retrucou Sirius com um sorriso .

- Casa não tenha percebido , a sua bela presença me da nojo . - fala a garota enquanto tira o sorriso que até pouco tempo estava estampado no rosto de Sirius .

- Vamos parar , entrem , Charlotte o seu quarto é o segundo a direita e você não vai ter que dividir ele com ninguém , Lucas o seu é depois do da Cha .

Ao falar isso todos entram em casa e vão para os seus respectivos quartos .

**** - Uau - falou Charlotte para si mesma , aquele quarto era o maior que ela já havia tido na vida e ele era lindo , todo lilás , mas tinha tanto espaço ... e ela ia ficar sozinha ? com esse pensamento sai correndo para pegar seu telefone e ligar para uma certa ruivinha .

- LILY EVANS ! me ajuda ! - praticamente gritou Charlotte ao telefone .

- Ai meu ouvido , o que houve ? - perguntou lily preocupada com a resposta a seguir .

- Eu sou a única garota na casa dos Potter ... e o Sirius está aqui . - falou a morena sabendo que a palavra Potter poderia ter estragado tudo .

- E ? o que eu posso fazer ? hum ... nada - comenta a ruiva

- vem para cá agora ! por favor Lilyzita ! - a morena abafa um riso

- De jeito nenhum . -

-Lily ! eu nunca te peço nada ... -

- Ta bom Chacha eu vou -

- NÃO ME CHAMA DE CHACHA ! - aquele apelido realmente a deixava a beira de matar alguém .

- Ta , chacha eu to ai de 13 horas , beijiinhos - desliga o telefone .

** Casa dos Evans - 9:50 h -  
><strong>

'' Ai meu Merlin , eu não acredito que aceitei essa loucura ... Eu não posso ficar na casa dos potter ! Charlotte é amiga dele , pronto , vou ligar para a Jasmine só para me garantir''

e Lily corre e liga .

- Jas minha linda ! - começa Lily

- O que você quer , moça ? -

- A minha amiga preferida , porque você acha que eu só te ligo quando quero algo ? você sabe que eu não sou assim . - fala a ruiva com um tom de indignação

- Conta outra essa ta velha li , vou botar a Sophi na linha .-

- OI MINHAS GATITAS ! - a estérica chegada de Sophi a conversa

- mas que m... Ta todo mundo resolvendo gritar no meu ouvido hoje . - reclama Lily

- Relaxa Gatita , ainda falta um pouco para você ficar surda - Sophi fala rindo - Porque só tem 3 na conversa ? Aonde esta a nossa baixinha ? -

- Por isso que eu liguei , a Cha ta na casa dos amigos dos pais dela e para ela não ficar sozinha , pediu que nós fossemos - Lily fala como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo. "só não comentei quem são os amigos ... " Lily ri com esse pensamento .

- Eu vou . - responde Sophi imediatamente

- Não sei se é uma boa ideia ... - fala Jasmine repreensiva

- ÓTIMO ! eu mandei para vocês um Email com o endereço , estejam lá as 13 horas , beijos ! - fala lily e depois desliga . " Eu estou ferrada , quando elas descobrirem quem são os amigos dos pais da cha ... Lily Evans você tem que parar com isso . "

** ( mesmo momento da Ligação das garotas - Casa dos Potter )**

- Sirius , vamos chamar o resto dos marotos ? - pergunta James ao amigo .

- Para que ? Para o Peter ficar arroizando a Charlotte ? Não , muito obrigado , eu passo .

- Almofadinhas , sinto muito , mas já chamei e eles chegam as 13 da tarde . - Completa James rindo da cara do outro moreno .

** N/a** : Oi de novo ! gente e ai o que você estam achando ? Sei que o primeiro capítulo esta pequeno mas vou tentar fazer os outros maiores .

Obrigado a todo mundo que esta botando a fic como favorita e no alerta . E respondendo as Reviews :

**Sarah Weasley Potter Black** : Eu sou má ! kk desculpe pela tortura e muito obrigado eu vou precisar de sorte nas provas (:

**Watchdraconis155** : é bom saber que você gostou ! eu vou tentar fazer o mais divertida possível ... *-*

**Bubble Drizzles** :Haha , pode deixar migs .

**Gabrielle F.R : **minha fã número 1 ? ok então kkkk , valeu mesmo por toda a ajuda gabs .

Sei que prometi o segundo e o primeiro hoje mas não vai dar , a desculpa das provas já está ficando clichê né ? kk mas é serio gente , mas e ai eu posto amanhã o segundo ou depois ? vocês decidem .

_Beijos _


	4. Confusão a vista !

** Confusão a vista**

** ( rua dos Potter ) - 13:00 h **

**-** GATITAS ! - grita Sophi enquanto corre para abraçar suas amigas .

-Sophi,você está me esmagando ! - fala Lily enquanto fica tão vermelha quanto seu cabelo

- Desculpa Lilica - Comenta Sophi sem jeito , afinal as vezes ela era um pouco descontrolada , mas ela não faria isso por querer , mas mesmo assim tinha medo das amigas ficarem com raiva dela ou coisa parecida .

- Não tem problema , Meninas eu marquei agora com a Charlotte , vamos lá ? - Fala Lily apontando para uma casa de 1° andar toda azul , o jardim tinha lindas flores e um caminho de pedra até a porta , e então Lily puxa as duas garotas jardim a dentro , encaram a porta e Lily aperta a campainha "Sorte " pensou Lily . E então alguém abre a porta .

- Enfim vocês chegaram ... - para ao olhar Lily - LÍRIO ! não sabia que você vinha . - falou James meio que **totalmente** entusiasmado .

- Como assim não sabia que nós víamos ? - perguntou Lily levantando uma sobrancelha

- Não importa , você sabe que é sempre bem vinda , né ? - James a abraça

- Potter , quem te deu essa intimidade comigo ? Licença . - Ao falar isso Lily tira os braços dele de perto dela

- Meu Lírio você vai ficar na minha casa , pelo menos me chama de James ? - James faz um biquinho tão fofo para ela , que ela completa :

- Eu te chamo de James e você para de me chamar de Lírio . - Propôs Lily

- Feito , ruivinha . - Para o azar de Lily , James era simplesmente mas criativo com apelidos , mas ainda bem que não seguem os "carinhosos " apelidos das amigas .

Depois da curta conversa Lily / James , um grito surge vindo de trás de James :

- AAAAAH ! VOCÊS ! GATITAAAAAAAS ! - grita Charlotte ao ver as amigas , empurra James que se equilibra por muito pouco , e abraça as 3 - Saudade tava me matando -

As duas outras garotas que não sabiam de nada estavam em um completo silêncio , porque será ?

- Elas vão ficar no meu quarto , ta ? James leva as malas . - Fala Charlotte num tom doce , e da um beijo na bochecha dele e o deixa-lá com aquelas quantidades incríveis de malas .

- James , eles chegaram ? - Pergunta Sirius descendo a escada apenas de toalha .

- Não , foram as amigas da Charlotte . - Fala James tranquilo , e então outra pessoa começa a falar **MUITO** alto

- QUEM CHEGOU ? - dispara Lucas .

- Vocês sabe muito bem quem são as amigas da sua irmã , a Lily , Jasmine e Sophi . - Resmunga James .

Lucas sai em dispara em direção ao quarto das garota,sem ter muita noção do que o esperava . Quanto ele abre a porta encontra Sophi , seus cabelos castanhos brilhavam enquanto ela os penteava , as mechas loiras naturais são chegavam a deixa-ló cego , ou pelo menos era isso que ele achava . Os olhos da garota o encararam e aquele verde o estava deixando louco , ele percorreu o olhar pelo corpo da garota , ela possuía curvas suaves que realmente chamavam por ele ...

- Olá Lucas - E essa foi a primeira frase que Sophi falou depois de chegar a casa dos Potter .

- Oi Sophi ,não esperava encontrar vocês aqui , se não eu teria me "preparado" mais - Comenta Lucas olhando para sua roupa , ele estava apenas com uma bermuda surrada e uma camiseta azul simples .

- Nada você está ótimo , mas eu só soube ontem também que vinha . -

- Ah , tudo bem então . - Um silêncio constrangedor contempla o quarto , mas Sophi toma coragem e pergunta :

-Lucas , agente andou se afastando um pouco ... Que tal começarmos de novo ? -

- Sô - Aquele apelido a fazia arrepiar-se . - É melhor né ? Acho que não demos chances para sermos amigos . - Ele tinha um lido sorriso de lado em sua face.

- É verdade, vamos jogar um jogo ? tipo cada um pergunta uma vez , e depois é a vez do outro . - Falou Sophi com um sorriso encantador no rosto - Vai senta ai - ela empurra ele num puff

" Meu merlin me protege dessa garota , eu não estou ficando bem , ela se esta abaixando , não me responsabilizo pelos danos mentais que ela me provocar , ela quer me matar , só pode ." Pensa Lucas confuso.

- Será que a Madame me permitiria começar ? - pergunta Lucas .

- Claro - sorriu Sophi levantando a mão para Lucas beija lá . Os dois caem na risada .

- Sobrenome ? - perguntou Lucas "melhor começar de leve "

- Grace , pode rir . - responde Sophi

- Não vou rir , porque iria ? seu nome é lindo e combina com você . - Lucas pensou um pouco se não estava indo rápido de mais , mas já era .

- Obrigado - Falou sem jeito - Qual a sua matéria preferida ? -

- Feitiços , e a sua ?-

- pode me matar agora , mas Herbologia .- Lucas começa a rir e comenta :

- Não vou te matar , mas Herbologia ... Acho que é a que eu mais odeio .- Termina ele rindo

- Para ... é legal , vai logo é sua vez . - Fala a garota emburrada

- Tem namorado ? - " EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE PERGUNTEI ISSO ! agora pode me matar , é serio . "

- Tenho . -

- Quem é ? - " Mas uma vez você quebra a cara querido amigo , você nunca vai conseguir Sophi Grace . "

- É minha vez . Você tem ? -

- Não . - Falou ele seco " Não , porque eu sempre sonhei como você sendo ela , só que ru fiz muita besteira e te perdi , sabe ? eu gosto de você dês de sempre , simplesmente te acho linda , inteligente e sua presença me faz quase enfartar . " - Quem é ? - completa ele , com um pensamento de quem eu devo matar ?

- Amos Diggory da lufa lufa . - Sophi o encarava esperando a reação dele .

- Brincadeira ,né ? Aquele idiota não te merece ! -

- Eu estou com ele a 4 anos ! Não ousa chamar ele de idiota . - Disse a garota , mas ele só prestou atenção na primeira frase , 4 anos com a sua Sophi ? como ele não sabia disso ? como poderia ter sido tão desligado ? - Então me desculpe , como você pode estar namorando com aquele otário ? - completa ele , e a garota fica com um expressão raivosa .

- CALADO ! - e de repente ela saca sua varinha e aponta para ele .

- POR MERLIN ! o que esta acontecendo ?- Pergunta Lily assustada que avia acabado de sair do banho .

- Oi Lily - completou os dois de uma vez só , mas sem parar de se encarrarem .

- Lucas olá , Sophi abaixa a varinha . - a morena obedece a amiga e sai resmungando do quarto , Lucas estava prestes a fazer a mesma coisa mas Lily o interrompe :

- Você , senta . - Lucas obedece porque realmente não gostava de ver a ruiva com raiva .

- Não me trate como um cachorro Lily . -

- Da nada , mas fala , o que você fez dessa vez ? - Falou Lily realmente interessada

- Eu só falei a verdade , que o namoradinho dela é um idiota e também um otário , hum ... acho que nada de mais . -

- Você deu sorte dela não ter te matado imediatamente ! - falou Lily - Nesses 4 anos dois garotos falaram isso um apareceu com catapora e bolhas verdes , e outro com uma seta : EU SOU RIDÍCULO ! pelo resto do mês . - ela ia continuar a falar mas ao olhar para ele parou .

- Tenho pena dela o Amos é um nojento ! - falou Lucas realmente preocupado .

- CONCORDO PLENAMENTE ! - gritou James ao entrar no quarto acompanhado de Charlotte .

- Viu só ? - Riu Lucas

- Own Luluzinho , você perdeu a paciência ? - falou Charlotte irônica

- Charlotte. fica . calada .

- Você ta nervoso , porque será em James ? - pergunta Charlotte , mas o maroto continuava parado sem falar nada dês que entrou no quarto , e seus olhos fixavam uma única coisa : Lily .

- Está tudo bem , James ? perguntou Lily que por um momento havia esquecido que estava só de toalha e estava chegando perto do maroto , e ele finalmente falou :

- Assim você me mata ruiva . - Sem exitar ele a envolve em seus braços e beija seu pescoço o que fez ela se arrepiar mas ela nunca iria admitir isso . Ela o levou para um pouco mais longe de seu corpo e lhe deu um tapa na cara .

- Potter , na próxima você estará morto . - Completa a ruiva saindo do quarto .

-Essa mulher acha que eu sou de ferro . - Fala James fazendo os amigos ficarem rindo feito bobos com essa cena no quarto .

- CHEGAMOS ! - gritou Peter e Remos entrando na casa .

** ( Cozinha - Sirius e Jasmine )**

**- **Quem chegou ? - pergunta Jasmine .

- Adivinha ? o resto dos marotos .- Responde Sirius como se fosse obvio .

- Que Merlin proteja essa casa . - Fala Jas rindo .

**(N/A** **)** : Consegui ! postar hoje , deu um pouco de trabalho mas acho que valeu a pena *-* E vocês o que acharam ? acho tão fofo o Lucas preocupado com a Sophi , eu quero ele para mim

Respondendo as mensagens dos meus divos u.u :

**Sarah Weasley Potter Black** : eu tinha que concordar , né ? kk a seus pedidos o capítulo postado assim que desse ... (: os marotos só chegaram no final mas no 3 eles vão estar ai podem deixar SHAUHSHUASHUAHUS

**Gabrielle F.R** : Você está casada com a minha fic , kkkkk

**Bubble Drizzles** : Migs eu preciso de sorte sim ! eu não sou tão nerd como você u.u awn meus apelidos são tão criativos , né ? mentira , cof cof . E sim elas só estão sofrendo um pouquinho k

_** Beijos ! até o 3 cap *-***_


	5. Indesejáveis

** Indesejáveis **

** ( Cozinha dos Potter - Jasmine e Sirius ) **

- Quer ir lá ver o barraco ? - pergunta Sirius em um tom galanteador oferecendo o seu braço a ela

- Claro - completou Jasmine jogando seus cabelos loiros para trás , o que fez Sirius parar por um minuto e abraça-lá de um jeito de quem quer ser mais que um amigo.

**( Sala dos Potter )**

Ao chegarem na sala viram um verdadeiro campo de guerra , pessoas discutindo e vinham gritos de todos os lados , sempre marotos contra gatitas , Sirius reparou que Jasmine revirava os olhos e então a garota falou :

- Nós somos os únicos que se entendem aqui ? -

- Claro , eu não iria perder meu tempo com você brigando , mas vamos parar essa zona . - Sirius responde no ouvido da garota e então grita :

- EI CRIANÇAS ! O PAPAI NOEL NÃO VAI GOSTAR DISSO ! VOCÊS TEM QUE SER BONS MENINOS ! - Jasmine cai na risada e os outros se entreolham confusos mas logo entendem a situação e começam a rir .

- Olá Sirius , sentiu minha falta ? - perguntou Remus, mas seus olhos não estavam mais em Sirius e sim naquela linda garota que estava ao seu lado que o encarava com aqueles olhos azuis tão penetrantes e inconscientemente seguro a cadeira para tentar se conter . Seus olhos brincavam com os dela , até que ele reparou que Sirius a segurava pela cintura, "Porque eu não cheguei antes ,mesmo ? " foi o primeiro pensamento dele .

- Sinceramente , eu vivo sem você Aluado . - Respondeu Sirius em uma risada marota .

- Oi,gente! - Parou por um instante e piscou para as garotas - Oi gatas .- Elas reviraram os olhos. - Bem , vocês sabem quem minha mãe mora numa rua aqui perto e por isso ela não deixou eu ficar aqui , passei para dar um oi e já estou saindo . - Completou Peter .

- Tudo bem Rabicho , agente se vê depois .- James fala isso acenando para Peter que estava saindo de sua casa , deixando apenas : Charlotte,Lupin,Sirius,Jasmine,Lily,James,Sophi e Lucas em um silênico constrangedor , que felizmente James quebra :

- Vamos ver um filme ? - Todos os outros concordam com a cabeça e vão para os seus quartos .

**##**

** ( Quarto das Gatitas ) **

As garotas entraram no seu quarto e Sophi desaba na cama e comenta :

- Por favor , me diz que eu estou tendo um pesadelo . -

- Que é um pesadelo é , mas eu não posso falar isso Sophi . - Falou Lily de cara fechada .

- Para com isso meninas , eles são legais . - Comentou Charlotte .

- Eles são amigos do Lucas , cha ! - Gritou Sophi .

- E DO JAMES , NÃO SE ESQUEÇA ! - completou Lily .

- Falando em James , moça que recaída foi aquela ? - Perguntou Jasmine , recebendo um olhar de desgosto da amiga .

- Nada , somente falta de respeito do Potter . - Respondeu Lily .

- Agora é Potter mas antes era James ... Eu não entendo , vocês são Simplesmente Complicados . - Implicou Jas

- Fica quieta vai Jasmine , você não é nenhuma santa . - Lily encarava a amiga - O que ta rolando entre vocês , hein ? -

- Nada de mais , quero me divertir um pouco , alimentar um pouco meu lado veela . - Riu Jasmine .

- Pretende matar ele quando ? - Perguntou Sophi sarcástica.

- Estou pensando mais em como mata-ló - completou Jasmine com uma risada maléfica .

- Falou a minha veela preferida . - Comenta Charlotte .

- Meninas podem ir se arrumando eu vou falar com o Amos lá fora . - Sophi sai do quarto e vai para a sala onde ninguém iria ouvir sua conversa com o namorado .

** ##**

** ( Telefonema - Amos / Sophi )**

- Oi amor . - Fala Amos.

- Oi meu Lindo ! -

- Como você esta linda ? - Amos parecia nervoso ao telefone , isso ela estava percebendo .

- Muito bem falando com você . - Sophi responde com a esperança dele estar bem , talvez ele esteja doente ou com problemas familiares , Sophi odiava vê-ló mal .

- Haha, você sabe que eu adoro falar com você . Mas esses dias eu devia ter te ligado antes . -

- Por que ? - Pergunta a garota apreensiva.

- Sabe é férias ! Não seria legal ficarmos com outras pessoas ? Voltaríamos em Hogwarts , que tal ? - Sophi preferia não ter ouvido isso , talvez ela preferia que tivessem acertado ela com um taco ou com qualquer outra coisa , aquilo doía mais . Ela estava com muita vontade do chorar , mas ela não ia , Ela nunca chorava .

- Por Melin ! Como você adivinhou ? Ainda bem que você topa , eu já tinha até combinado com o Felipe , beijos ! - Falou Sophi antes de desligar e sair correndo para a varanda onde ela achava que poderia chorar em paz .

** ##**

As garotas sentiram falta de Sophi e saíram para procura-lá , encontram ela abraçando suas pernas , chorrando incontrolavelmente na varanda . Não pensaram levaram ela para o quarto imediatamente para um pequeno interrogatório . Sophi contou tudo a elas e por fim , Jasmine falou :

- Vagabundo , ele não te merece Sophi . Você é a nossa gatita e não vai sofrer por ele . - Jasmine abraçou a amiga tentando consola-lá enquanto Lily fazia uma trança nós cabelos de Sophi e quanto finalmente terminou disse :

- _Voilá_ ! Minha obra prima . - todas riram .

- Ânimo gatitas , vamos ao ataque . - Falou Charlotte irônica enquanto puxava as amigas até a sala .

Quando elas entraram Lucas pediu socorro " Por que mesmo ele tinha que gostar logo dela ? por que mesmo ela tinha namorado ? por que mesmo ela prefere aquele idiota a ele ? PORQUE MESMO ? " ele perguntava em seus pensamentos . As garotas foram se acomodar , Charlotte sorriu amigavelmente para Remus e perguntou em um tom doce ( que fez Sirius revirar os olhos ) se poderia sentar ao seu lado e o maroto fez que sim com a cabeça . Jasmine sentou-se ao lado de Sirius e depositou um beijo na bochecha e falou no seu ouvido :

- Posso ficar aqui ? -

- Sempre . - Respondeu Sirius dando um selinho na "amiga" .

Sophi sentou-se ao lado de Lucas que estava um pouco . Mentira muito nervoso . Sobrando apenas um lugar para Lily ao lado de James .

- Potter , licença. - Falou Lily mal humorada tentando se acomodar ao lado dele .

- Ruiva ! vai sentar ao meu lado ? - Perguntou o maroto irônico .

- Não é exatamente o meu sonho . Mas não tem outro lugar . - Completa a garota .

- Claro que tem , olha você pode atrapalhar suas amigas , vai querer tirar o doce clima de Charlotte e Remus , ou então atrapalhar Sophi e Lucas ? ou o mais novo casal Sirius e Jasmine ?

- Não quero não James . - Respondeu ela rindo , porque todos os seus amigos estavam corados a menção deles como casais .Lily sentou-se e fez uma coisa que surpreendeu James:

- Bobo . - Disse ela dando um beijo na bochecha dele . James ficou parado , extático em seu lugar .

Todos estavam vendo filme tranquilos , até que Sirius sussurra no ouvido de Jasmine :

- Você tem medo de me beijar é loira ? Medo de perder o controle ? -

Jasmine olha para ele incrédula , e responde chegando mais perto , deixando seu corpos e suas bocas a milímetros de distancia :

- Sirius Black ,eu não tenho medo de nada . - A garota o beija , um beijo doce que Sirius pedia que não parasse nunca , mas em pouco tempo , ela se separa e fala :

- Nunca duvide de uma Baker , nunca . - E sai da sala .

**##**

****- Todos viram o que eu vi ? - Comenta Sophi em um tom malicioso .

- Almofadinhas , ta de 4 por ela , né ? - Pergunta Remus levantando uma sobrancelha .

- Fica calado Aluado . Eu sinto desejo por ela . - Respondeu Sirius fazendo cara de cachorro bravo .

- Nós somos amigas dela e estamos ouvindo ! - Fala as 3 garotas em uni som , que se olha e terminando rindo .

- Gente , vocês não acham que é melhor sairmos esse final de semana ? - Pergunta James . - Eu quero levar vocês para um lugar que eu sempre ia nas férias com meus pais . Todos presentes na sala , o encaravam com medo de onde James Potter iria leva-los .

**##**

**(n/a)** : Olá ! Primeiro quero pedir desculpa pela demora para postar esse capítulo , tava um pouco sem tempo , despedida de uma amiga minha e pá , também resolvi vender cupcakes com a Bubble Drizzles . Acabei as provas e recebi algumas notas ... Mas enfim não vou ficar triste , kkk'

Gente muito obrigado pelos Reviews *-* Respondendo eles :

**Sarah Weasley Potter Black** : Lily inocente ? ainda tem muita coisa por vir , kk zoa pois é acabou agora tenho que receber os resultados que não são muito felizes ... kk Sim eu também amo essa frase da Jasmine (:

**Mila Pink** : Cuidado para não desabar kk gostei *-* Sim , estava em número impar mas ai o Peter saiu e pá , é que eu não gosto muito dele e nem sei como coloca-ló na fic , sabe ? Eu não posso prometer nada mas acho que vai ter parte em Hogwarts e ai ele também vai estar . Sim ! gritar assédio é legal , eu também faço isso . Os capítulos estavam muito pequenos e por isso estou tentando fazer maior ... Terminando espero que continue gostando , haha (:

**Bubble Drizzles** : Não sei como você me atura u.u Sim , eu caguei a minha fic . kk claro que eu te amo porque você é estranha , porque mais seria ? zoa gatita s2

**Gabrielle F.R** : Não você nem manda em mim *estira a língua * Capítulo 3 postado moça .

Vou postar quando der o 4 , mas acho que não vai demorar muito .

_Beijos_ !


	6. Welcome to the Hotel

** Welcome to the Hotel **

- Por Merlin James ! Você sempre passa as férias aqui ? Devia ser horrível . - Falou Charlotte irônica .

- James eu esperava que você nós levasse para algum lugar legal mas que não fosse caro , mas um resort ! - Jasmine olhava para todos os lados como se a cada olhar ela conhecesse mais aquele lugar .

Todos outros faziam praticamente a mesma coisa , somente Remus que mantia seu foco em uma coisa : Jasmine , e para ele aquela visão estava ótima , na verdade talvez até necessária , olha-lá lhe fazia tão bem .

- Pontas , você é muito exagerado . - Falou Sirius rindo . - Mas eu te amo viadinho . - O maroto abraça James e coloca sua cabeça no ombro do mesmo . James o afasta e fala :

- Acho que não sou eu o viadinho aqui . - Todos riram da cara de Sirius , que completa :

- Assim você machuca meus sentimentos . - Sirius fez uma cara de ofendido pegou suas malas e entrou no hotel .

- Eu admito que exagerei um pouco hoje , mas eu sempre quero o melhor para a minha ruiva . - Lily o encarava com uma expressão de que ele estava abusando da sorte .

- De que ruiva você está fazendo falando ? - Falou a **própria** ruiva .

- A ruiva mais linda do mundo , não existe outra. - James a olhou nos olhos e mexeu nos cabelos com aquele gesto irritante que ele sempre faz .

- Potter ... É sempre bom ver você rebaixado . Seu ego pedindo ajuda é um alimento para o meu, sabia ? - James abriu a boca , como Lily poderia falar isso ?ela chegava mais perto dele e sinceramente aquilo estava lhe deixando louco e a ao mesmo tempo com raiva , seus corpos estavam a milímetros de distância e a garota completa .- Continue nessa James . - A respiração dos dois estava ofegante , todos os olhavam sem quererem atrapalhar mas ao mesmo tempo com uma enorme vontade de sair gritando . Lily fechou os olhos , mas ao chegar perto da boa dele , ela se vira e deposita uma leve mordida na bochecha do maroto que depois ela completa com um beijo . Depois simplesmente sai , e no meio do caminho fala :

- Acho que ainda não sou para o seu bico , né Potter ? - E a ruiva desaparece em meio a multidão que entrava no hotel .

- Minha amiga só pode estar doente , vou atras dela . - Fala Sophi correndo tentando achar a amiga .

Remus ria sem parar da cara de bobo de James .

- James , depois eu que fico correndo atras de certas pessoas ... - James olhou para ele com uma ideia de " Eu vou falar tudo se você não ficar calado . "

- Vocês dois são dois homens carentes e fim . - Completou Lucas .

As garotas riam , Jasmine olhava para Remus quem será que é a garota que ele estava atrás ? Afinal ela teria muita sorte .

- Acho melhor irmos para os nosso quartos , vamos babys . - Falou Charlotte puxando Lucas e Jasmine , deixando James e Remus correndo para alcançar eles .

**##**

(** Quarto das garotas** )

Sophi estava deitada na cama e Lily lendo uma revista , quando Charlotte e Jasmine entram .

- Acho que eu morri , só pode . E agora to no céu . - Comenta Sophi com um suspiro .

- Você eu não sei mas a Lily está ... - Completou Jasmine em um tom maldoso que fez todas rirem até Lily Evans .

- É verdade ... só uma coisa : LILY EVANS! QUE ATAQUE FOI AQUELE ? - Perguntou Charlotte enquanto sentava do lado de Lily e falava :- Se ta louca ? -

- Para gente , o Potter ta pedindo para se queimar ? Eu queimo ele . - Respondeu a ruiva . Todas as amigas olhavam novamente para ela " mas que coisa, porque todo mundo resolveu ficar olhando para ela hoje ? "

- Se eu não conhecesse seus pais Lily , diria que você é parte da minha família . - Falou Jasmine rindo e dando uma piscadela para Lily .

- Gatita , eu não sou tão fogo assim , ok ? você é a nossa veela preferida . - Lily abraçou a amiga .

Mas o abraço foi interrompido por alguém que batia na porta , Charlotte pulou da cama e abriu a porta , deparando com seu irmão .

-Meu lulu ! Sentiu saudade da mana aqui , foi ? - Falou a menina fazendo biquinho .

- Desculpa Cha , mas eu vim aqui falar com a Sophi . -

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras Sophi revirou os olhos e remugou com ironia :

- Que foi ? Agora ta querendo admitir que meu namorado era gostoso ? -

- Sophi , para com isso . Eu to aqui para te pedir desculpas e por favor não toca no nome do Amos que eu também fico calado .

"Mas que m ... " Ele pensava . " ela sempre me faz agir como bobo , será que eu sou tão idiota quanto ela fala ? Para com isso Lucas ! se controla mas olha os lábios dela . Para ela tem namorado . "

- Ta tudo bem , da nada . Pode falar do Amos eu não to mais com ele . - Falou Sophi .

-COMO ? - gritou Lucas enquanto ficou estático .

-e.u n.ã.o t.o m.a.i.s c.o.m e.l.e , que saco hein Lucas ? As vezes você devia cuidar da sua vida . -Falou a garota com olhos lacrimejando .

- Bem meninas eu e a Lily vamos para a piscina . - Jasmine puxou a ruiva e saiu correndo para fora do quarto .

- e eu ... Acho melhor ir procurar o James , se ela não tiver morrido depois da demonstração da Lily . - Charlotte sai , deixando apenas Sophi e Lucas no quarto .

- Você realmente quer que eu cuide da minha vida ? - Perguntou Lucas .

- É tudo que eu quero . - Respondeu Sophi grossa .

- Então eu vou fazer isso , mas só porque você pediu . - Ao contrario dele sair e deixa-lá sozinha no quarto , como ela achou que ele faria . Ele chegava mais perto e quando ela se viu estava a abraçada a ele , seus lábios se roçavam e com uma mão segurava sua cintura e com a outra fazia carinho em seu cabelo , isso fez que ela sentisse um arrepio pelo corpo. Então ele pediu permissão e ela cedeu , o beijo foi se aprofundando , ele a encostou na parede , mas sem se separar dela , nunca .

Até que um maroto com fama de cachorro vê a cena . " SAFADO ! Logo a que tem namorado . " e com esse pensamento Sirius sorriu e entrou no quarto com um pulo .

- Opa ! Eu também quero ! - O casal se separa e se encaram por alguns segundos . Mas Sophi confusa desvia seu olhar de Lucas para Sirius e simplesmente sai correndo quarto a fora .

- Black , você está perdido . - Cometa Lucas antes de sair do quarto bufando de raiva .

- Porque a merda sempre sobra para mim ? - Gritou Sirius mas para ele do que para qualquer pessoa .

**## **

( **N/A** ): Hello ! Aqui está mais um capítulo para vocês , haha *-* Demorei ? kk , Gente to aqui também para divulgar uma Crossover ( Harry - Percy ) minha em parceria com a Gi ( Bubble Drizzles ) e sinceramente eu acho que ta legal , a minha loucura foi ao máximo nessa cross ... Mas enfim reviews ? *-*

Respondendo as minhas leitoras mais gatitas :

**Bubble Drizzles** : Eu sempre vou te responder , ok ? kkkkkkkk Nossa Crossover esta realmente maluca u.u haaha , mas ta postado aqui Sp .

**Gabrielle F.R** : DESCULPA ! me perdoe D: mas enfim ta postado , e não ta impecável ... Eu nem escrevo bem , moça u.u

**Sarah Weasley Potter Black** : adorei ... Afinal nunca sabemos o que esperar de Lily Evans , haha . É né ? O Pedro não tem muito espaço :/ mas enfim sou Brasileira e não desisto nunca , minhas notas vão ficar boas ! espero . k

**Mila Pink** : Podia né ? Bem que o Amos merecia ... Mas enfim eu prefiro o Lucas , eu até queria ele para mim .. kk (:

_Beijos_ !


	7. Descobertas

**Descobertas **

Charlotte estava no corredor do seu quarto do hotel,ela não havia encontrado James então resolveu voltar para o quarto .A porta estava aberta e Sophi havia acabado de sair dali correndo seguida por Lucas , o que estava acontecendo ? perguntava-se Charlotte , até que ela ouve um grito vindo do seu quarto e quem gritou ? Ela sabia quem , só desejava que não soubesse . Então entra no quarto no exato momento em que um maroto raivoso se sentava no chão . Sirius mexia em seus cabelos como se estivesse preocupado , mas ficava parado olhando para uma folha " O que ele está pensando ?" Sempre foi o desejo de Charlotte , saber o que passava naquela cabeça . Mas então resolveu responder a pergunta que o maroto havia gritado .

- Quer sinceramente saber , Sirius ? - Perguntou Charlotte abaixando para se sentar ao lado dele .

- Charlotte , acho que já fiz besteira de mais hoje , nem me venha com lição de moral . - O maroto virou a cara .

Charlotte estava olhando o quarto , e virou-se para Sirius quando ele disse isso ,Ela dar lição de moral ? Talvez ela faça isso algumas vezes ... Mas ela não estava aqui para fazer isso , não por enquanto .

- Eu não vim fazer isso , por enquanto . - Falou a garota , o que fez Sirius virar rapidamente para ela .

- O que você veio fazer então ? - Perguntou o maroto levantando uma sobrancelha .

" Até que Sirius ficava fofo com cara de dúvi ... Ele é Sirius Black , Charlotte ! Ele está ficando com a sua amiga . Ele não merece a briga . "

- Queria saber o que fez minha amiga e meu irmão saírem correndo ... Será que foi por causa do seu fedor ? - A garota ria da cara de Sirius, ele parecia ofendido , ele colocou a mão no peito e virou a cara e quando fechou os olhos , fingiu que desmaiou .

- Agora estou sendo julgado por ser pulguento e mal cheiroso ! Me considere morto . - Falou Sirius ainda deitado .

Charlotte olha a cena e ri , acaba se deitando igual ao Sirius , e fala :

- Você pode ser legal as vezes , _Black_ . - Sirius virou seu olhar para ela e ficou pensando " Será a mesma garota de anos atras ? "

- Charlotte , você está se sentindo bem ? - Perguntou o maroto , Levando a mão a testa dela para verificar a temperatura . - Febre não é . - Ele completa .

A garota ri da expressão medrosa dele e comenta :

- Eu acho que estou bem , mas você não . -

- Porque ? Eu sempre fui normal . - Fala Sirius em um tom irônico .

- Não existem pessoas normais . - Completa ela . - Mas mesmo se existisse você nunca seria uma delas Sirius . - A garota se senta , deixando o maroto confuso estava tão bom ficar ao lado dela , conversando sem problemas , ela era tão doce , meiga . Ele não queria mais te-lá longe .

- Charlotte .- Falou Sirius se sentando .- Me desculpa . -

- Porque ? - Ela perguntou , porque Sirius estaria se desculpando ? Ultimamente ele não havia feito nada com ela .

- Por tudo , por ter sido ignorante com você todos esses anos . Por ter sido um cafajeste no primeiro ano ... Você sabe te pedindo para ficar comigo só no trem . Eu sou meio idiota,mas eu queria saber de verdade , se você me perdoava . Você é tão legal com todo mundo , menos comigo . - A garota lhe lança um olhar mortifico - Ta eu dou motivo , já sei. Mas é serio queria ser seu amigo , não ter que ficar te olhando com cara feia a cada minuto , isso cansa ! - Completou Sirius , respirando rapidamente afinal ele falou tudo que já tinha que ter falado e ele queria mesmo tentar uma amizade com essa garota , ela era tão _diferente_ .

- Haha , você pensa que é só pedir desculpas , se humilhar , que eu vou querer ser sua amiga ? - Charlotte o encarava seria .

Por essa ele não esperava . Ele nunca se humilha para ninguém e havia sido sincero com ela . Queria que ela aceitasse .

- Sinceramente ? Pensei . - Falou Sirius abaixando a cabeça .

A garota sorriu e o abraçou e ele ficaram alguns minutos assim , abraçados simplesmente curtindo um a companhia do outro . Até que a garota resolveu explicar o gesto :

- Tudo bem Sirius , você fez o que pode e acho fofo você querer tanto pedir desculpas para mim . - Ela beijou a bochecha dele e se levantou .

- Vamos atras da Sophi , afinal você ainda não me contou o que houve com ela . - Falou Charlotte puxando o amigo porta a fora .

**##**

**(Piscina do Hotel Calibam )**

- LILY , EU TO SONHANDO ! - Falou Jasmine ao chegar a aquela piscina .

Era tudo tão colorido , as pessoas sorriam sem compromissos , AS piscinas ficavam rodeando o Hotel e eram ligadas por corredeiras , as para crianças eram ligadas por tobogãs e tinha coqueiros rodeando os canteiros e o caminho até a piscina era cheio deles . O chão tinha pequenas pedrinhas que na opinião de Jasmine eram lindas . A quantidade de famílias nas piscinas era enorme e elas pareciam tão normais . Jasmine se perguntou quando sua família se encaixaria nessa categoria .

- Haha , Veela você é muito exagerada .- Comentou Lily vendo a expressão surpresa de Jasmine diante das piscinas e olha elas ainda estavam no começo .

- Mas Lily fora o ambiente que é lindo , olha a paisagem ! - Fala Jasmine apontando para um grupo de garotos que estavam no bar molhado, realmente aquela veela não tem jeito . -Quero ir falar com eles .- E quando Lily entendeu a frase já estava sendo puxada para uma das mesas mais perto da deles , perto do bar molhado .

- Jasmine Baker , o que você pretende fazer ? - A ruiva perguntou , mas a amiga já estava de biquíni dando um pulo no piscina .

- Vem Lilyzita ! A água esta uma delicia .- Falou Jasmine olhando para os garotos e mordiscando o canto direito do lábio.

- Só vou para poder tomar conta de você e não deixar você fazer besteira , que isso fique claro . - E a ruiva também pula na piscina .

- Ata , agora Lily louca Evans serve para tomar conta de alguém ? Só se for do James ... - Jasmine para ao ver que a amiga já estava com a cabeça de baixo d'água e tampando os ouvidos , como se ela fosse ouvir de baixo d'água e ainda dizem depois que ela era a burra , francamente . Lily fica uns 5 minutos ali embaixo , até que não consegue mais aguentar e sobe sem fôlego e completa :

- Eu ... tenh...o que ... voltar... a ... treinar ... -

- Treina com o James amiga . - Fala Jasmine enquanto sai "correndo " para perto dos garotos e é claro fugindo da ruiva .

- SUA ... ! - Mas a amiga já estava lá falando com os garotos , como ela tem essa facilidade ? A lembrei . Lily riu com esse pensamento , Jasmine sorria para cada um dos garotos e eles a olhavam encantados " como sempre " pensou Li , mas dos 4 garotos , um não olhava para ela e Sim para Lily. "Vamos garota coragem , vai lá fala com ele . " e sim Lily Evans estava caminhando até a amiga , e quando chegou lá , reparou que aqueles garotos era realmente bonitos um tinha cabelos e olhos negros , pele branca , era alto e seu corpo era de um deus grego . O moreno que olhava para ela tinha olhos verde "Destino ? OLÁ ? " pensou Lily . Os outros dois devem ser gêmeos porque tinha quase a mesma altura , cabelos loiros e olhos azuis realmente brilhantes . Jasmine estava conversando interessadamente com o Grego , sim ela tem uma queda por homens desse tipo . Lily virou-se e falou para todos :

- Oi . - Lily tinha um pressentimento que iria corar , aquele moreno a encarava sem medo .

- Lily ! Deixa eu te apresentar aos meninos . - Falou a amiga .

- Esse -A garota apontava para o que Lily chamava de Grego (**n/a:Vocês sabem porque ...** ) - É o Luan . -

- Olá - cumprimentou o garoto sorrindo para ela .

- Esse lindo moreno aqui . - Jasmine piscou para Lily .- É o Addam .

- Oi - Falou o garoto antes de se levantar da cadeira que estava e abraça-lá . " Ele é forte , hm ... " pensou Lily .

- Os dois gêmeos aqui .- Apontando para os dois garotos **iguais** . - São o Jim e Sam . -

- Oii ! - Pulou os dois abraçando ela um de cada lado .

- É bom conhecer vocês meninos . - Falou Lily sem graça , e agora sim , Ela já estava vermelha .

- Lilyzita , eles nós chamaram para uma festa que vai rolar hoje a noite aqui na piscina . Nós vamos , né ? - Jasmine a olhava como se ela não falasse sim , ela nunca a perdoaria .

- Não é claro que nós vamos . - Jasmine soltou um pulo e abraçou a amiga .

- Vamos chamar o resto das garotas , né ? - Perguntou Lily , e ai foi a vez dos gêmeos darem um pulo .

- Vocês tem amigas ? - Falou o que Lily achava ser Sam .

- Temos - Lily e Jasmine riam .- A Sophi que acabou de acabar com o namorado ... e a Charlotte nossa fofa . - Jasmine piscou para os gêmeos , o que fez todos rirem .

- Acho que agente se vê na festa , não é ? - Falou Lily .

- Agora que eu sei que você vai , claro . - Falou o moreno de olhos verdes . Eu havia dito que Lily estava vermelha ? Agora ela já tinha passado dessa cor .

-aa...aa Jas , vamos indo . - Falou Lily puxando a amiga , mas antes se virou para os meninos e falou :

- Até de noite ! - E as duas saem da piscina .

- Lily Evans ! Você viu que o Addam , ta SUPER afim de você ? - Perguntou a amiga quando Lily já estava a puxando para irem embora da área da piscina .

- Eu vi ... Ele da para o gasto , né ? - Perguntou a ruiva .

- O James vai morrer de ciumes ! Para o gasto ? Da para a conta toda . - Falou Jasmine rindo a menção de James com ciúmes sempre a fazia corar .

- Talvez ... Jas vamos falar com as garotas ? Acho que elas vão gostar daqueles irmãos . - As duas amigas caíram na gargalhada .

- Evans , você sempre me surpreende . - Jasmine comenta , antes de entrarem no corredor do quarto .

**##**

**( Quarto dos Garotos )**

**- **VOCÊ ESTAVA LOUCO LUCAS ? - Perguntou James , pois o amigo já havia sentado e explicado tudo que tinha acontecido , dês do beijos até o Sirius chegando e o mais importante Sophi saindo correndo . - OU PIOR , VOCÊ ALMOFADINHAS ? -

- Eu só estava sendo sincero . - Falou Sirius balançando os dedinhos .

- Caras , eu não sei se vocês sabem mais ela acabou de sair de um relacionamento sério . - Remus comenta ao ver o estado de Lucas . - Você sempre gostou dela . - Meio que afirmou e perguntou .

- Eu ? - Lucas parecia com vergonha .

- Não , meu avô. - Completou Remus .

- Sim e também não sei porque to falando isso para vocês . Mas já que comecei vou terminar . Eu a conheci quando ela foi passar as férias com a minha irmã , então acabamos virando muito amigos , até que eu resolvi beija-lá . - Os marotos o encaravam . - ela não estava com o Amos ainda . - Os marotos relaxaram.- Essas férias foram antes do terceiro ano , Sophi e Charlotte se conhecem dês de pequenas , porque nossos pais nunca gostaram muito de magia e como nós sempre acabávamos destruindo muitas coisas lá em casa, então deixavam Charlotte com os pais de Sophi pois eles se conheceram na faculdade . Mas voltando ao assunto eu a beijei no Ring de patinação ...

*** FLASHBACK ***

- HEY SOPHI ! Você patina muito mal criança . - Lucas fala para ela que estava se segurando na barra do Ring .

- Cala a Boca , eu sou ótima nisso . - Sophi estava realmente irritada não gostava de se sentir insegura .

" Lucas agora é a sua chance " Ele olhava para os lados a procura de Charlotte mas ela estava brincando com outras garotas de apostar corrida .

- Deixa eu te ajudar - Lucas tirou as mãos dela da barra e segurou-as .- Confia em mim , ok ? Comigo você está segura . -

- Por favor , não me deixa cair , eu realmente tenho medo . - A garota olhava ele nós olhos .

- Fica calma .- Ele começou a patinar de costas de modo que ela ficasse segura , as mãos dos dois estavam entrelaçadas e eles faziam círculos envolta do Ring .

- O que você acha ? - Perguntou ele .

- Acho perfeito . - Falou a garota sem parar de olhar para ele . Lucas parou de patinar e ficou olhando ela , como sempre ela foi linda , doce e como ela consegue se expressar tão bem com as palavras ? Talvez ele nunca saberia . Mas então viu ela fechar os olhos segurou sua cintura e a puxou para um beijo . Um beijo leve como ele sempre havia sonhado,parecia que os dois precisavam desse beijo para sobreviver , e como ele nunca queria parar ... Infelizmente ele parou minutos depois com Charlotte falando :

- Um acho que vocês dois já estão bem íntimos ... - Charlotte ria sem parar , mas a diferença daquele beijo com o de hoje , foi que em vez de fugir ela simplesmente me abraçou e nós ficamos o resto da noite assim , juntos .

E foi ai que eu revelei a mim mesmo que estava apaixonado por ela .

***FLASHBACK***

Todos o olhavam no mais completo silêncio . James o entendia pois como ele também teve que admitir que estava apaixonado pela ruiva , sabia que Remus também o compreendia , mas Sirius ? Todos achavam que ele jamais entenderia .

- Você só beijou ela todos esse anos ? - Foi a primeira pergunta de Sirius .

- Não , claro que não . Eu tentei esquecer ela com outras garotas . Só que é claro não deu certo o plano . -

Remus e James concordaram com a cabeça , entendiam Lucas mais do que podiam imaginar .

- Pois eu vou resolver o seu problema ! Vamos para uma festa na piscina hoje ! - Falou Sirius animado .

- Ok . - Concordaram os outros 3 de cabeças baixas .

- Está quase na hora , vão se arrumar . Mas eu sou o primeiro no banho . - Sirius correu ,pegou a toalha e se trancou no banheiro .

**##**

**(Quarto das garotas) **

- MENINAS ! - Falou Jasmine entrando no quarto entusiasmada com Lily ao seu lado rindo . As duas levaram um choque com a cena que estavam vendo , Sophi chorrando e Charlotte a abraçando tentando consola-lá .

- O que houve ? - Perguntou Lily indo até a cama e fazendo carinho nos cabelos da amiga .

- _Eu ... e ... o Lucasnósbeijamos._- Sophi contou em meio as lágrimas .

- Gatita eu não entendi . - Falou Jasmine sentando na cama ,tentando desvendar o que a amiga havia dito .

Sophi levantou a cabeça , mas Charlotte a interrompeu :

- Eu explico . - E assim contou para as duas tudo e elas ficaram ali escutando e discutindo alguns atos, até que Lily se tocou :

- Você ainda sente algo por ele . - Sophi fez que sim com a cabeça .Mas Lily não estava mais perguntando , estava afirmando . Mas Jasmine mudou de assunto rapidamente sabia que a amiga não gostava de tocar naquele assunto .

- Hoje nós tínhamos uma festa para ir , uns garotos muito bonitos nós chamaram e pediram para chamar vocês duas . - Falou Jasmine .- Mas acho que vocês não querem ir , se quiserem agente fica aqui vendo filme e comendo chocolate gatita . - Ela completou em direção a Sophi , que limpou as lágrimas , respirou e falou :

- Não . Eu quero ir para a festa , quero mostrar que não me abalo facilmente . -

**##**

**(N/a ) : **Ai está mais um capítulo novinho para vocês . Gostaram ? haha . Divulgando novamente a minha crossover , será que vocês poderiam ler ? vergonha mas é que deu o maior trabalho ... e acho que ninguém procura muito . Mas olha a Bubble escreveu então pelo menos uma parte está boa (a parte dela ,ok ? ) - Está aumentando o número de pessoas que colocam a fic como favorita e alerta , muito obrigado a vocês *-*

Respondendo as Reviews das gatitas :

**Sarah Weasley Potter Blac**k :** ***cruza os dedos ***** Espero . kk A Lily é meio bipolar eu sempre achei isso ... kk que bom que você fica tão entusiasmada com a fic e querendo logo o próximo capítulo , então a pedidos o mais rápido possível. (:

**Mila Pink** : Eles são lindos demais *-* A Lily parecia estar tendo um ataque kk' Mas a Sophi vai melhorar logo ... Afinal quem quer o Amos quando se tem o Lucas ? k'

**Gabrielle F.R** : Elá é má ! Lembra alguém estas tiradas doloridas ? kkkk adoro *-* Ananda como escritora do século ? cof , minta menos Gabs . kk

E Reviews , gente ? Façam uma garota feliz , zoa kk

_Beijos_ !


	8. Party All The Time

**Party All The Time **

** ( Quarto dos garotos )**

Sirius estava no seu querido banho a exatamente meia hora , os garotos já estavam sem paciência , o mais irritante era que para ele não bastava ter um longo banho , ele tinha que cantar e vamos ser sinceros a voz de Sirius nem de longe era a mais bonita do mundo ,ele cantava alguns trechos de músicas e inventava o resto .

- MORENO , ALTO , BONITO E SENSUAL , QUEM É ? SOU EU . - Cantava ele em um tom extremamente irritante .

- Almofadinhas se você não calar a boca agora , eu juro que entro no banheiro . - Falou James agressivo .

Sirius desligou o chuveiro e se enrolou na toalha , deixando seu abdome a mostra , balançou os cabelos e se olhou no espelho e comentou para si mesmo :

- Sou muito lindo . -

- Você é idiota isso sim . - Ouviu Remus resmungar do outro lado da porta .

Sirius riu , e saiu encontrando seus amigos sentados nas camas e olhando para o teto .

- A inveja de você me surpreende . - Retrucou o cachorro.

- Inveja de que ? - Perguntou Remus sarcástico . - hum , já sei ! A inveja da sua mentalidade de criança ? Me poupe Sirius . - Ele correu para ser o próximo no banho , e consegui . Deixando para trás dois garotos com raiva e um garoto confuso .

- Quem mordeu ele ? - Falou Sirius, abrindo a boca para falar algo mais , mas James lhe lançou um olhar e então ele percebeu o erro que tinha cometido . - Desculpe .-

- Se você tiver tido sorte , ele não te ouviu . - James se levantou da cama e bateu nas costas do amigo .

- Lucas , você vai chamar a Charlotte para a festa ? - Perguntou Sirius mudando de assunto rapidamente , para que Lucas não percebesse o erro e o motivo do erro .

- Não . Do jeito que aquelas garotas são eu aposto que elas vão para a festa ... Mas eu estou preocupado se Sophi vai . - Ele abaixou a cabeça .

- Por Melin , você é muito preocupado . Relaxa ai , ela nem deve estar ligando para isso mais , afinal foi só um beijo . Eu faço isso o tempo todo e nem por isso as garotas ficam nos quartos chorrando . - Sirius falou .

- Acontece que ela não é uma simples garota , Sirius . - Completou Lucas , antes de ver a cara de choque tanto de James quanto de Sirius , ele não tinha como explicar isso para os amigos , afinal ele era Lucas e não queria machuca-lá novamente , ele já tinha decepcionado ela uma vez e não queria cometer esse erro de novo .

- Pelo menos ela não é a Evans então agradeça . - Sirius completou , o que atraiu o olhar furioso de James .

- Sirius ... - Falou James ficando com raiva.

- Calma ai viadinho , eu não to falando nada . - Retrucou o moreno .

- Tudo bem , dessa vez você passa Almofadinhas , mas da próxima vez que me chamar de viadinho eu vou mostrar quem não vai mais ser homem . - James levantou o queixo tentando estar um pouco mais alto que Sirius .

- Ui , to com medo . - Sirius fala e sair correndo seguido pelo amigo .

**##**

James havia corrido pelos corredores do hotel perseguindo Sirius . Eles pareciam duas crianças em meio a uma briga , mas aqueles amigos estavam chamando a atenção de todos do hotel " Eles não são grandinhos para brincar de pega pega ? " James ouviu uma garotinha perguntar a mãe que começou a rir . James havia acabado de chegar ao Saguão do Hotel e viu Sirius sentado perto de algumas revistas , se sentou ao lado do amigo pois ele olhava para uma revista trouxa em choque .

- O que houve Almofas ? - Perguntou James .

Sirius entregou a revista que estava lendo para James , os olhos de James recaíram sobre a manchete :

"Stella Menser é coroada Miss Universo "

- Quem é ela ? - Perguntou Sirius porque obviamente a pessoa mais perto dos Mensers que Sirius conversava era James .

- Eu sinceramente não sei . - Respondeu James ainda olhando para a foto .

- Ela é linda . - Completou Sirius .

- Eu sei disso , mas quem é ela ? - Falou James refazendo a pergunta que a pouco tempo Sirius tinha feito .

**##**

**( Quarto das Garotas )**

As garotas estavam quase prontas , só arrumando os últimos detalhes ,as meninas estavam animadas fazia muito tempo que não saiam para uma boa festa, para dançar , ver alguns garotos ... Bem , isso é naturalmente preciso , afinal olhar não mata . Lily estava arrumando o cabelo de Sophi com uma trança , enquanto Jasmine prendia seus cabelos loiros em um coque frouxo com algumas mechas caídas presas . Charlotte já tinha decido que deixaria seus cabelos soltos , não queria ficar muito extravagante e Lily ? Ela não havia pensado nisso ainda . Quando Lily acabou de fazer a trança Sophi soltou um pulo e praticamente gritou :

-Lily do seu cabelo eu cuido , ok ? - A garota pulava em quanto falava , ela sempre quis arrumar o cabelo de Lily , mas é claro que a ruiva nunca deixava .

- Sophi as vezes você me surpreende . - Falou Lily brincando com a amiga . - ok , só não faz besteira . -

- MILAGRE ! - Gritou Jasmine . - Você está deixando alguém tocar no seu cabelo ! Não esqueci só a Sophi pode . - Jasmine ria e no final fez uma "imitação" de Lily .

- Jas , calada . - Lily agora a encarava . Todas caíram na risada com a cara de medo que Jasmine ficou , afinal a ruiva com raiva ninguém gostava de ver .

- Fica quieta Lily que eu vou arrumar seu cabelo .- Sophi mexia no cabelo de Lily calmamente , penteava cada pedaço e aos poucos ia fazendo um penteado estilo "princesa " sempre achou que Lily ficaria linda com este penteado e ela estava certa .

- Uou Lilyzita , James que se cuide. - Falou Charlotte fazendo todas as amigas rirem .

- Vamos gatitas ? - Perguntou Jasmine

- Claro . - Elas saíram em direção da festa , essa noite não importaria se elas tinham chorrado ou sorrido , elas queriam apenas curtir , como se não houvesse amanhã .

**##**

Elas caminharam até a área da festa e aquela área era normalmente linda , mas de noite e toda arrumada era perfeita . Havia pessoas soltas na pista de dança , outras mais reservadas perto do bar molhado e tudo era iluminado por luminárias do estilo anos 70 e isso dava um ar de aconchego , a pista era tradicional :luzes neon , fumaça , globo uma típica boate trouxa . Grupos de pessoas entravam felizes e pulando a cada minuto naquela festa , e quando elas chegaram várias cabeças acabaram se virando ,afinal elas eram lindas e a alegria delas chegava a ser contagiante . Lily estava com o penteado que Sophi havia feito , um short jeans desfiado na ponta e uma blusa de meia manga rosa e uma sapatilha florida . Sophi tinha sua trança raiz que caia perfeitamente com a blusa de frente única verde dela , para completar ela usava calça jeans e uma sandália rasteira . Charlotte usava um salto não muito alto com uma bermuda jeans e uma regata preta e Jasmine usava uma mini saia jeans com uma blusa de manga comprida azul , o que fazia realçar seus olhos e usava uma sandália estilo "grega" .

- Uou essa festa está bem animada . - Foi a primeira coisa que Charlotte falou ao olhar para os lados . - Será que meu irmão veem ? -

- Ele está com o Sirius e ele não perde nenhuma festa , então fica tranquila . - Piscou Jasmine , antes de avistar os amigos que ela havia conhecido na piscina e eles estavam dançando na pista , mas ao repararem que ela acenava para eles , saíram de lá imediatamente e foram falar com ela .

- Jas ! - Falou Luan antes de abraça-lá - Eu já estava pensando que você não vinha . - Ele falava isso com uma carrinha de cachorro abandonado .

- Eu não ia te deixar . - A garota depositou um beijo na bochecha dele .

- Vamos dançar ? - Perguntou o garoto , Jasmine olhou para as amigas que confirmaram com um sorriso . - A Lily já conhecesse os meninos , vamos lá ... - Implorou ele .

- Teimoso , hein ? - Ela ria - Eu vou . - Luan a puxou para longe das amigas e a levou para o meio da pista e começou uma música mais lenta que fazia eles dançarem lentamente mas sem perder o ritmo . ( **_Man Down - Rihanna_ .** )

_I didn't mean to end his life_  
><em>I know it wasn't right<em>  
><em>I cant even sleep at night<em>  
><em>Can't get it off my mind<em>  
><em>I need to get out of sight<em>  
><em>Before I end up behind bars<em>

Jasmine e Luan dançavam com uma certa intimidade e todos acabavam olhando para os dois . Os amigos estavam um pouco desconfortáveis afinal aqueles dois ali juntos eram um perigo .

_What started out as a simple altercation_  
><em>Turned into a real sticky situation<em>  
><em>Me just thinking on the time that im facing<em>  
><em>Makes me wanna cry<em>

Ele a puxava mais para perto a cada parte da música e dançavam cada vez mais .

_Cause I didn't mean to hurt him_  
><em>Coulda been somebody's son<em>  
><em>And I took his heart<em>  
><em>When I pulled up that gun<em>

_Rum pum pum pum rum pum_  
><em>Pum pum rum pum pum pum<em>  
><em>Man down<em>  
><em>Rum pum pum pum rum pum<em>  
><em>Pum pum rum pum pum pum<em>  
><em>Man down<em>

Cada vez mais para perto .

_Oh, mama, mama, mama_  
><em>I just shot a man down<em>  
><em>In central station<em>  
><em>In front of a big ol' crowd<em>  
><em>Oh why, oh why?<em>  
><em>Oh, mama, mama, mama<em>  
><em>I just shot a man down<em>  
><em>In central station<em>

_It's a 22, I call her peggy sue_  
><em>When she fits right down in my shoes<em>  
><em>What do you expect me to do?<em>  
><em>If you're playing me for a fool<em>  
><em>I will lose my cool<em>  
><em>And reach for my firearm<em>

Até que eles estavam tão perto que ele a abraçava e ela também , ele fazia carinho no cabelo dela , o que fez ela olhar para ele e beija-lo .

_I didn't mean to lay him down_  
><em>But it's too late to turn back now<em>  
><em>Don't know what I was thinking<em>  
><em>Now he's no longer living<em>  
><em>So I'm 'bout to leave town<em>

_'Cause I didn't mean to hurt him_  
><em>Coulda been somebody's son<em>  
><em>And I took his heart<em>  
><em>When I pulled up that gun<em>

_Rum pum pum pum rum pum_  
><em>Pum pum rum pum pum pum<em>  
><em>Man down<em>  
><em>Rum pum pum pum rum pum<em>  
><em>Pum pum rum pum pum pum<em>  
><em>Man down<em>

"Por Melin, Jasmine está louca " Pensou Lily porque eles continuavam juntos no meio da pista , nem para ir para um lugar mais reservado ...

A música continuava a tocar e os dois continuavam iguais , mas Charlotte nem conhecia aqueles garotos que estavam ali com elas então resolveu puxar papo :

- Oi . - A pequena falou.

- OI ! - Os dois gêmeos se olharam e começaram a rir . - Ficamos olhando para eles e esquecemos de nós apresentar , Prazer eu sou Jim . -

- E eu sou o Sam , o mais bonito não confunda . - A garota ria deles , eles pareciam tão divertidos .

- Essa é a Sophi , a Lily eu acho que vocês já conhecessem . - Ela sorria para eles .

- Olá . - Cumprimentou Sophi e Lily .

- Vejo que hoje o Addam nós deixa em paz ... - Começou Jim .

- Ele não vai ficar falando " Porque não chega logo a festa ? Eu quero ver a ruiva ! " - Completou Sam e todos riram , menos é claro Addam que estava quieto e vermelho igual a Lily.

- Jim e Sam vocês não querem ir dançar com as meninas ? - Propôs Addam .

- É claro . - Os dois falaram piscando para o amigo , e Sam oferecendo o braço para Charlotte e Jim para Sophi .

Em poucos minutos eles já estavam no meio da pista pulando e dançando com Man Down , mas o DJ mudou a música essa era totalmente lenta somente com alguns toques mais animados , alguns casais estavam dançando juntos e é claro Jasmine e Luan estavam entre eles . Jim pediu permissão para Sophi dançar com ele , gesto que foi imitado por Sam . Então estavam lá todos dançando feito casais , com a música** ( Baby It's You - Adele )**

_Sha la la la la la la la_

_Sha la la la la la la la_

_Sha la la la la la la la_

_Sha la la la la_

_It's not the way you smile that touched my heart_

_(Sha la la la la)_

_It's not the way you kiss that tears me apart_

Era só o que faltava para Lily todos como casais e ela é Addam aqui se encarando .

Para Addam era muito bom , ele realmente queria estar ali com Lily.

_Oh_

_Many_

_Many_

_Many nights go by_

_I sit alone at home and I cry over you_

_What can I do_

_Can't help myself 'cause baby it's you_

_(Sha la la la la la la la)_

_Baby it's you_

_(Sha la la la la la)_

(Sha la la la la)

- Você quer dançar ? - Perguntou o garoto .

- Me desculpe , mas eu não estou para isso hoje Addam . - Respondeu ela .

- Então porque você veio para festa ? - Ele era muito insistente . " Para tentar me encontrar com o James ! " Sua própria mente a provocava e Lily odiava isso .

- Poque eu disse a você que vinha . - Foi a única coisa que ela falou antes de se virar e sair de perto dele , ele é claro segurou o braço dela .

- Me desculpa. Eu fui muito grosso . Vamos sentar ? - Ele realmente queria ficar perto dela .

_Oh_

_Many_

_Many_

_Many nights go by_

_I sit alone at home and I cry over you_

_What can I do_

_Can't help myself 'cause baby it's you_

_(Sha la la la la la la la)_

_Baby it's you_

_(Sha la la la la la)_

_(Sha la la la la)_

Lily se sentia incomodada com aquela música , ela falava mais ou menos isso : uma garota que amava um garoto e não importava o que os outros falavam , ela só amava ele . Lily definitivamente queria estar com outra pessoa ouvindo essa música . Mas Addam era legal , eles conversavam e seus gostos eram quase os mesmo para tudo , eles se davam bem . Realmente não valia a pena para ela sofrer pelo Potter , ele já deve estar na festa , e com certeza ele já deve ter beijado algumas milhares de garotas , isso soava na mente de Lily.

_You should hear what they say about you_

_(Cheat)_

_(Cheat)_

_(Sha la la la la)_

_They say you never_

_Never_

_Never ever been true_

_(Cheat)_

_(Cheat)_

Aquela música estava fazendo Lily enlouquecer . Então eles estavam frente a frente conversando e de repente ele se calou e ela simplesmente chegou mais perto e o beijou .

_It doesn't matter what they say_

_I know I'm gonna love you any old way_

_What can I do when it's true_

_Don't want nobody_

_Nobody 'cause baby it's you_

_(Sha la la la la la la)_

Ela parou rapidamente , ela sabia que era parecida com a garota da música e que realmente o amor dela era outro .

- Desculpe por tudo Addam . - Falou antes de sair correndo para perto da entrada , onde possuía um sofás . Ela sentou ali e deixou uma lagríma rebelde cair de seus olhos mas ela enxugou-lá rapidamente .

_Baby it's you_

_(Sha la la la la la la)_

_Yeah_

_Oh_

_Oh_

_Many_

_Many_

_Many nights go by_

_I sit alone at home and I cry over you_

_What can I do_

Os garotos ainda não tinham chegado na festa porque eles tiveram alguns "problemas" extras . Então estavam chegando exatamente nesse instante .

Sirius olhou para uma garota e se separou dos amigos , Lucas viu Sophi dançando com um garoto e saiu correndo chegou na pista olhou a garota mais bonita que estava sozinha e a beijou , Sophi se separou de Jim o suficiente para ver a cena mas voltou para os braços dele , ela não queria ter visto isso .

Sobrou Remus e James .

- Pontas , eu vou controlar aqueles seres cheios de hormônios . - O amigo abriu a boca para falar - Você . Vai cuidar de uma certa ruiva . - Completou ele apontando para Lily sentada no sofá , parada , olhando as pessoas dançarem . James nem pensa , anda discretamente e senta ao lado dela .

- Posso ficar aqui ? - Pergunta o maroto .

_Can't help myself 'cause baby it's you_

_(Sha la la la la la la la)_

_Baby it's you_

_(Sha la la la la la)_

- Pode . - Respondeu Lily . Pronto ela estava ferrada , acaba de beijar um garoto , parou porque amava outro e o outro ? Estava sentada ao lado dela .

- O que houve com você ? - Ele parecia realmente preocupado , chegou mais perto dela e não a beijou nem provocou , apenas passou o braço em volta dela .

- Nada de mais . - Ela falou encostando a cabeça no ombro dele , e então olhou para ele e falou . - Não vá se acostumando em eu ser legal com você , ok ? - Ela riu .

- Pode deixar , Evans . - Completou o Maroto a abraçando , sabia que ela realmente devia estar mal para deixar ele a consolar , mas ele não iria reclamar , ele adorava ficar perto da ruiva .

_(Sha la la la la la)_

_Baby it's you_

_(Sha la la la la la)_

_Baby it's you_

Finalmente aquela música irritante acabou , pensou Lily . Ela estava prestando tanta atenção na música que não tinha reparado na confusão que estava acontecendo na pista .

Lucas e Sophi discutiam , enquanto ... Sirius dava um soco em Sam ? O que tinha acontecido ? Jim defendia o irmão e acertava Sirius e então começava uma briga . Luan e Jasmine se separaram e Jasmine defendia Sirius dos outros .

- James - Ela falou rindo .

- Oi ruiva ? -

- Acho que eles se meteram em confusão ... - Ele se levantou e segurou a mão dela levando eles até a briga .

- Gente ... - Ninguém ouve Lily - Gente ... - CARAMBA , PAREM DE BRIGAR ! - Gritou ela . - Caraca vocês não podem me ouvir só por um minuto , não ? -

Sophi olhou para Lucas e saiu correndo . Já bastava ela ter visto ele beijando outra e depois ele querendo satisfações do porque dela estar dançando com Jim ? Já chega ! Ele não era dono dela , se ele já teve chance e desperdiçou o problema é dele.

Jasmine para de defender Sirius e olha para Lucas e grita :

- VIU SÓ ? É POR ISSO QUE NÃO GOSTAMOS QUANDO VOCÊ CHEGA PERTO DELA , VOCÊ SEMPRE A MACHUCA . - Jasmine sai correndo atrás da amiga .

- Jas espera ! - Fala Remus antes de tentar alcançar as duas garotas .

- Pronto . Acho que vocês já fizeram besteira de mais por hoje . - James murmurou fazendo Lily rir .

- Sirius , Charlotte venham aqui . - Os dois a encararam . - Porfavor .

Eles foram até eles embora estavam revoltados .

- Que foi ? - Perguntou Charlotte impaciente .

- O que aconteceu aqui ? E por favor parem de brigar . - Pediu James , enquanto Lily foi até os meninos pedir desculpas pela briga e as confissões e que quando encontrassem Addam falassem que ela sentia muito , eles acenaram para ela e foram embora . Então ela voltou para perto dos amigos .

- Tudo sob controle. - Falou ela sorrindo .

- Quase tudo . - Completou James . - Charlotte porque Sirius bateu no Sam ?

- Vou fazer um resumo :

A Sophi tava dançando com o Jim ai o Lucas viu e beijou a primeira garota que ele encontrou perto de onde eles estavam e ela é claro viu , por isso eles estavam discutindo porque ele beija ela e sai beijando outras e ele falou que ela beijava ele e saia caindo nós braços de outro homem , ai ela falou que isso não era nada e só uma dança . - Charlotte se vira para Sirius e repete . - UMA DANÇA ! Entende Sirius ? - James e Lily se olharam confusos . - Sirius veio dizer que eu merecia algo melhor que o Sam , ai eu tive que falar mais uma vez : É SÓ UMA DANÇA ! Alguém me escutou ? Alguém algum dia me escuta ? NÃO ! Ai o Sam provocou o Sirius dizendo que a minha vida não era da conta dele , ai o Sirius disse que era mais do que ele imaginava e deu um soco nele , o resto vocês viram e fim . - Charlotte respirou sem fôlego .

- Você é mais amiga minha do que daquele idiota . - Falou Sirius abraçando Charlotte .

- Eu sei Sirius , mas não é para você ficar brigando com cada garoto que ficar perto de mim , se não jaja nem um vai querer . -

- Ai então meu plano vai ter dado certo . - Completou o maroto antes de colocar Charlotte no colo e sai correndo em direção ao quarto .

- VOCÊ É SÓ MINHA CHARLOTTE , ESTÁ ENTENDENDO ? - A garota ria dele gritando isso , ele era muito bobo.

- Merlin , hoje estamos todos loucos . - Lily falou .

- Os loucos são os meus preferidos Lírio . - Completou James antes deles saírem da festa .

**##**

**(N/A) : Um novo capítulo pronto para vocês *-* e ai gostaram ? E as músicas achei a da Adele SUPER Lily , tinha que colocar kk . Sempre vou estar aqui divulgando a minha Crossover com a Gi - Unidos Venceremos ? - Mas enfim , obrigado pelos Reviews , e respondendo eles :**

**Sarah Weasley Potter Black: FEITO ! Amei o acordo , kkkk mas e ai valeu a espera ?**

**Gabrielle F.R : PRÓXIMA PIADAAA ! JÁ FALEI ! kkkkkk brinks , nem só Gabs . Mas você escandalosa ? Magina . **

**Bubble Drizzles : kkkk loka loka loka (8) Haha nossa cross . Falou mesmo quando tava lendo ... Se sinta especial não é todo mundo que lé antes de postar,ok ? Sim você teve um treco quando eles se beijaram , começou a gritar e pá e pá e pá e pá e pá e pá , se odeia que eu fale e pá , né ? kkkk**

**Laura Toschi : Que bom que você está gostando (: E sim eu sei que se escreve com "S" mas eu acho mais bonitinho com "Z" vamos ser sinceras fica mais fofo e de vez em quando eu escrevo com s e depois com z . Mas valeu ai por tentar ajudar .**

_**Beijos minhas gatitaaas !**_


	9. Surpresas

** Surpresas **

Lily ria daquele tal de James Potter com ele conseguia ser fofo e bobo ao mesmo tempo ? Ela sempre amou a maneira que ele usava as palavras parecia tão ... simples . E agora novamente estava ela ao lado dele correndo para achar seus amigos que saíram feito loucos apos aquela briga. Lily poderia ter até rido um pouco do motivo da briga se suas amigas não estivessem com tantos problemas . Sophi e Lucas nunca se entendem e os dois eram culpados , disso todo mundo sabia . Mas o ataque de ciúmes do Sirius é que foi um pouco ... interessante. Mas de que adiantava esse monte de pensamentos girando em sua cabeça se agora a autentica Lily Evans não sabia o que fazer ? Ela olhou para os lados e notou que já havia percorrido quase todo o percusso da piscina até seu quarto , e nesse momento ela estava no Hall do hotel e ... de mãos dadas com o Potter ? Como isso aconteceu ? Sem pensar nem um segundo Lily retirou a mão de perto da dele , não que fosse a verdadeira a vontade dela , mas afinal ela ainda era Lily Evans .

James sentiu a ruiva retirar a sua mão e se permitiu a um sentimento estranho passar por ele . Aquela ruiva lhe dava muito trabalho , ele tinha conseguido ficar de mãos dadas com ela quase o tempo todo e quando ela finalmente percebe,o que ela faz ? Retira a mão . Lily Evans pode ser a pessoa mais teimosa do mundo , mas nesse momento James prometeu para si mesmo que ela seria dele e ninguém nem mesmo ela iria impedir isso .

- Ruiva ? Você pretende fazer o que encontrar eles ? - Era obvio a quem James se referia , mas o verdadeiro motivo da perguntar era quebrar esse silêncio que havia se estabelecido dês que eles começaram a correr .

- Para ser sincera James , eu não tenho a menor ideia . - Lily observou James mexer em seu cabelo , ele fazia o gesto que tantas vezes lhe deixava irritada mas hoje a fez lançar um sorriso .

- Eles já deviam ser grandinhos o bastante para resolver suas brigas sozinhos , incrível como precisam de nós dois . - James falou ironicamente .

- Potter de um desconto a eles hoje , ok ? Por mim . Acho que aconteceram muitas coisas que juntaram e levaram aquele caos -

- Só por você ruiva . - Falou James antes de abraça-lá , Lily se sentia segura braços dele era realmente engraçado que a tão pouco tempo ele havia ajudado ela, depois do incidente com Addam e como aquele momento parecia ter acontecido a muitas horas . Lily riu com esse pensamento e isso atraiu a atenção de James , como ele adorava fazer ela rir mesmo sem querer , ele ainda estava reunindo forças para perguntar porque ela estava mal algum atras , aquilo o estava lhe perturbando ...

- Lily , porque você estava triste agora a pouco ? - Apos olhar nos olhos dela James percebeu que não devia ter perguntado - Desculpe perguntar não precisa responder , é que eu fiquei preocupado . - Completou o maroto .

- Besteira James , eu fiz uma besteira porque estava confusa ou triste , não sei direito . Na verdade aquela música que estava tocando me fez perder a cabeça . - Essas palavras o deixaram ainda mais preocupado que tipo de besteira Lily havia feito ? A música ... James se lembrava dela era uma da Adele ... Baby it's you ? Qual era o problema daquela música ? Isso ele não sabia mais logo logo iria descobrir .

- Está tudo bem agora Lírio . - Lily corou realmente estava bem , afinal James estava ali com ela . Mas ela nunca pretendia deixar ele realmente saber disso .

- Obrigada pela ajuda _Potter_. - James levou um susto ao ver Lily falar seu sobrenome , era como se ela fizesse isso para irrita-ló , o que sempre dava certo .

- Lily nós não tínhamos combinado de você parar de me chamar pelo sobrenome ? - Antes dele poder falar qualquer outra coisa , Lily completou :

- Se você parasse de me chamar de Lírio , o que não aconteceu , então acordo desfeito Sr. James Potter . - Ela retirou os braços dele de volta do corpo dela e piscou para ele . Que parecia em choque , aiai ele nunca iria aprender que não se pode esperar nada de Lily Evans ? Bem , ele iria aprender a força então .

- Vamos lá James , temos que cuidar daqueles seres cheios de hormônio . - James riu das palavras da ruiva e notou que já estavam na porta do quarto dela e das amigas e o que acontecia lá dentro , eles iriam saber agora . Lily empurrou a porta para poderem entrar e viu que nenhuma das suas amigas estava lá . Aquilo definitivamente não era um bom sinal .

- Mas ... que ? - Perguntou James , ao perceber que o único lugar aonde todos deveriam estar era no seu quarto . - Vamos logo Li . - Ele segurou novamente a mão de Lily e sai correndo o mais rápido possível até o quarto . Quando chegaram mais perto avistaram Sirius parado no corredor conversando com Charlotte , eles pareciam bem entrosados , James levantou a sobrancelha com a cena o que fez Lily revirar os olhos . Quando eles chegaram mais perto Lily percebeu que os dois encarte avam um ponto fixo e não desviavam o olhar .

- O que foi que aconteceu com vocês dois ? - James perguntou se sentindo estranhamente desconfortável .

- Vocês ... Estão de mãos dadas . - Charlotte conseguiu responder , Lily ficou em seu tom tipicamente vermelho e retirou a mão imediatamente o que fez James lançar um olhar quase mortal para os dois amigos que estavam na frente dele . Sirius apenas sorriu da cara do amigo , era muito bom que ele finalmente estivesse conseguindo conquistar Lily .

- Hum , ta conseguindo aprender é Pontas ? - James não conseguiu acreditar que Sirius estava tirando uma com a sua cara bem na frente de Lily , esse cachorro iria pagar mais tarde .

- Cala a boca Almofadinhas . - Sirius aumentou ainda mais o sorriso que estava em seu rosto. - Cade o resto ? - Completou James .

- Lá dentro . - Charlotte respondeu sinalizando para o quarto que estava de porta fechada .

- Eu vou entrar . - Lily ia abrir a porta quando James completou :

- Eu também . - E segurou novamente a mão de Lily, realmente se James fizesse esse gesto novamente Lily não responderia por si mesma , ela soltou mão do Potter que ficou um pouco constrangido com a situação .

Ao abrirem a porta tudo parecia calmo de mais , Sophi dormia num canto do quarto e Lucas estava parado no chão a olhando sem falar nada . Na outra cama Jasmine e Remus conversavam seriamente e foi até os dois que eles se dirigiram .

- Oi . - Falou Jasmine ao ver os dois se aproximarem . Os dois retribuíram com a cabeça e sentaram no ficando perto da cama .

- Está tudo calmo , sem gritos ... O que há de errado ? - James realmente achou isso estranho , ele esperava tudo menos essa cena .

- Nada . - Remus deu de ombros . - Eles dois se acalmaram . - Falou apontando para Sophi e Lucas . - E a Jas aqui também mas só depois de um tempo . -

- O Lucas ainda continua errado para mim . - Retrucou a garota o que fez Lucas soltar um grunhido .

- Jasmine calma , olha eu realmente acho que ele gosta dela , eu sei que você vai dizer que está tentando proteger ela . - Jasmine o olhava sem desviam o olhar . - Mas devia dar uma chance para os dois , eles um dia vão ter que resolver tudo isso ... sozinhos . - Continuou Remus.

- Jas , o Remus ta certo . Acho que devíamos parar de nós meter na relação dos dois , porque está na cara que eles ainda não se esqueceram . - Lily estava tentando conseguir com que a amiga aceitasse novamente eles dois como um casal , mas sabia que isso ia ser difícil .

- Li ... É complicado de vocês entenderem . Aquele garoto - Ela apontou para Lucas . - Machucou muito a Sophi e ainda me usou para isso. - Remus parecia confuso com o que Jasmine tinha dito , ele sabia que Lucas sempre gostou de Sophi mas não sabia que Jasmine tinha alguma coisa a ver com a relação dos dois .

- Jasmine Baker ! Eu não mandei você parar de se culpar e culpar ele por isso também ? Vocês duas não se conheciam . - Lily estava fumegando de raiva , ela odiava quando Jasmine colocava isso a tona .

- Alguém pode fazer o favor de me explicar o que está acontecendo ? - James perguntou . Lily relaxou um pouco e apontou para Jasmine .

- Tudo bem , vocês sabem que o Lucas e a Charlotte tem algum problemas com os pais não sabem ? - todos afirmaram com a cabeça . - Por isso eles passavam a maior parte do tempo com amigos do seus pais ... - Remus cortou Jasmine .

- Nós sabemos deles dois . Só não entendemos o que você tem a ver com a historia Jas . -

- Ok , vou pular um pouco então . Então é o seguinte eles nunca chegaram a namorar . Eles ficaram nas férias do terceiro ano de Hogwarts . Eles concordaram que e não daria certo e falaram que era melhor continuarem amigos. Nenhum dos dois ficaram com mais ninguém , por motivos óbvios. Só que o Lucas decidiu depois de um tempo que queria continuar a sua vida e que tentaria esquecer a Sophi e é ai que eu entro . Ele veio me chamar para o baile de dia dos namorados e eu aceitei o convite , nós dançamos e acabamos nós beijando na frente de todos . - Remus sentiu um aperto quando ouviu isso , era impressão dele ou só James e ele que nunca haviam beijado Jasmine ? - A Sophi viu o incidente e claro , começou a chorar . Mas isso durou pouco tempo minutos depois ela beijou Amos na frente do Lucas e ai que a coisa se complicou . No outro dia essas garotas , que hoje são minhas amigas , foram falar comigo dizer que eu era muito cara de pau e que não iria fazer uma amiga delas sofrerem e ficar imune . Bem , eu não entendi nada do que elas falavam e tentei perguntar , pronto ai elas perderam a calma e me xingaram ainda mais . Ficamos brigando dia apos dia até que um dia elas me escutaram e Sophi contou que não estava mesmo nem ai para ele mais , pois estava muito feliz com o Amos . - James viu Lily revirar os olhos , ela odiava Amos . - Mas enfim , não sei como mas viramos amigas . E juramos que íamos fazer Lucas sofrer e eu acho que o primeiro plano era fazer com que o relacionamento de Sophi e Amos desse certo e deu mais do que ela esperava , bem durou até ele virar aquele cafajeste . Mas antes disso a Sophi e o Lucas concordaram que iriam começar de novo , como se acabassem de se conhecer , mas isso não deu certo .

- Viram ? Ela se acha culpada . - Falou Lily resmungando .

- Jas , você não sabia de nada . Eu te entendo . - Remus a olhou e ela sorriu , ele a abraçou confortando a .

- Obrigada Lup . - A Loira depositou um beijo na bochecha do amigo.

- Não fiquem melosos , por favor . - Implorou James colocando as mãos nas orelhas de Lily .

- O que você pensa que está fazendo Potter ? - Lily tirou as mãos dele , mas ao envés de James a soltar ele a apertou e a trouxe mais para perto .

- Não queria que você ouvisse esse excesso de melosidade . - Jasmine e Remus começaram a rir e Lily a resmungar .

- Potter , eu acho que eu tenho o direito de decidir o que eu ouço ou não . -

- UI . - Jasmine gritou automaticamente o que fez Sophi se revirar e sentar na cama confusa .

- Qual o problema de vocês ? - Ela ainda estava sonolenta e mal tinha percebido dois olhos que a encaravam .

- Nada . - Responderam os quatro .

- Acho que estamos de saída ... - Foi falando Remus . Ele achava que já estava na hora de Lucas e Sophi terem uma conversa séria .

- VOCÊS ESTÃO ABRAÇADOS ? - Gritou Sophi antes de cair na gargalhada , o que fez eles ficarem um pouco desconfortáveis . - Ai ai , sempre soube que iria dar certo entre vocês e senhor Remus você não é tão santo quanto parece não é ? -

- SOPHI ! - Gritou Lily .

- CALADA ! - Completou Jasmine .

- Aiai vocês estão de TPM ? Que humor ... -

Lily e Jasmine se levantaram e saíram do quarto sem falar mais nada em voz alta , apenas algumas palavras de desgosto prununciadas bem baixinho.

Quando elas já estavam longe do alcance da voz deles , James falou :

- Acho que sim Sophi . - A garota o encarou por um segundo antes de começar a rir novamente seguida pelos dois marotos .

- Sophi , posso conversar com você ? - Essa foi a primeira vez que Lucas falou depois da garota tem acordado .

- Se você não percebeu já esta falando . - Retrucou a garota saindo da cama .

- Sô ... - Sophi congelou quando ouviu esse apelido , ninguém a chamava assim a anos .

- Boa Noite meninos . - Sophi mandou beijos para os marotos e um olhar apenas para Lucas e saiu em direção ao seu quarto mas não antes de ser parada por Charlotte e Sirius .

- BOM DIA BELA ADORMECIDA ! - Gritou Sirius em um tom que facilmente todos no Hotel poderiam escutar .

- Engraçadinho . - Charlotte riu da expressão do amigo apos a resposta de Sophi , ele parecia ofendido e ela amava essa cara .

- Assim machuca , ok ? - O garoto abraçou Charlotte e escondeu a face nos cabelos dela .

- Bebê , não fique triste por causa dessa malvada . - Charlotte falou antes de dar um beijo na bochecha de Sirius .

- Boa noite para vocês , vou para o meu quarto porque eu já estou ficando enjoada . - Sophi falou e continuou o percusso até o quarto .

Quando chegou ao quarto suas amigas estavam em silêncio absoluto lendo cada uma a revista que mais gosta , Lily lia coisas sobre Arquitetura trouxa e Jasmine uma tipica revista de moda adolescente trouxa também . Lily foi a primeira a notar que Sophi havia entrado e falou com ironia :

- Olha quem chegou ! A mais nova palhaça da cidade ! -

- Ah , para vai Lilyzita . Tava de brincadeira . - Sophi encarava ela pedindo desculpas .

- Ok , mas senta aqui do meu lado e responde minhas perguntas . - Completou a ruiva .

- Tudo bem . - Sophi sentou mais sem querer acabou esbarrando em Jasmine que soltou um gritinho . - Desculpa.- Ela murmurou e sentou ao lado de Lily .

- Você conversou com o Lucas ? - Foi a primeira pergunta e para ser sincera ela sabia que seria .

- Não . - Lily compreendeu mas mesmo assim perguntou :

- Porque ? -

- Eu não estava com vontade de brigar mais uma vez hoje . - Jasmine estava escutando toda a conversa e deixou escapar um sorriso , sua amiga não era mais tão inocente.

- Por favor Li , vamos dormir . Eu to com muito sono , agente conversa mais amanhã . -

- Amanhã você termina , não me engane . - Sophi afirmou com a cabeça e Jasmine apagou a luz e logo as três caíram no sono .

**##**

Sirius olhava para Charlotte enquanto ela falava e ele nunca cansava . Ele achava que era porque perdeu muito tempo odiando a garota que agora ela o encantava , mas ele estava longe de enter o verdadeiro motivo . Sirius estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que Charlotte havia parado de falar e olhava para ele confusa .

- Ta tudo bem com você ? - Falou a pequena balançando as mãos na frente dele .

- Claro . Eu só tava pensando . -

- Posso saber em que ? - Charlotte sabia que era muito curiosa , mas não se controlava .

- Não não pode . - Falou ele rindo .

- Porque ? - Ela realmente estava ficando brava .

- Porque você está neles . - Sirius falou com um sorriso .

- Você não tem jeito . - Ela agora também sorria . - Vou dormir estou muito cansada depois de tudo que aconteceu hoje ... -

- Ok , eu vou te levar até o seu quarto . - O maroto entrelaçou seus braços e saiu andando .

- Então agora estou acompanhada por um cavalheiro ? - Perguntou Charlotte rindo .

- Claro , minha senhora . - Charlotte ria cada vez mais , ele estava muito bobo hoje .

Eles mal perceberam e já estavam na porta do apartamento delas , Charlotte soltou seu braço e murmurrou um "Obrigada Sirius " Ela abriu a porta do quarto , mas Sirius a segurou .

- Boa noite . - Ele a olhava nos olhos .

- Boa noite Sirius . - Completou a garota o olhando também .

E eles ficaram assim se olhando por um tempo , até que a garota se recuperou e entrou no quarto deixando um confuso Sirius para trás .

**(N/A) : DESCULPA PELA DEMORAAAAAA ! Estava na praia , haha . Mas acho que agora consigo atualizar com mais rápido , se não conseguir desculpas antecipadas .  
><strong>

**Sarah Weasley Potter Black:Gatitaaaaaaaaaa , desculpe pela demora . Eu até tentei encontrar um pc mas não rolou . Eu sei que uma dança PODE não ser apenas uma dança , mas foi fofo o Siris tendo um ataque , haha.  
><strong>

**Bubble Drizzles :GIIIIII ! Como eu vou conseguir viver sem os conselhos de fic ? Que saudades de ti :/  
><strong>

_**Beijos !  
><strong>_


	10. O gênio

**( N/A : Capítulo com emoções fortes . Corações frágeis é mais recomendado não lerem . Mentira só botei alguns palavrões e pá . Então as vezes é preciso né ? ) **

** O gênio **

"PORQUEEEEEEE ? " Era incrivelmente a única coisa que Charlotte conseguia pensar . Ela não sabia o "PORQUE?" de ter ficado com um pouco de raiva de Sirius . (**N/a: Conta outra ...** ) Mas é como se ele tivesse a desapontado,talvez ela tenha esperado por algo ? Mas ela realmente estava ficando louca para esperar algo do galinha Black , cof cof. Ele nem era tão bonito assim , seus músculos não chamavam tanta atenção quando seus cabelos caiam sobre eles e e e ... Mas que merda . Porque ela estava pensando assim minha santa Josefina ?

"Acho que devo ir dormir . Isso vai passar é só questão de bebedeira psicológica , pronto , viu ? Já sei o que está acontecendo comigo . " Charlotte colocou sua camisola usual e se deitou , esperando que o sono chegasse ...

" Quem eu estou tentando enganar , eu não to com bebedeira psicológica afinal : ISSO NEM EXISTE , ou existe ? " Ela meio que lutava contra o sono mas depois de alguns minutos , ele venceu .

** ##**

Sirius não havia entendido nada , absolutamente nada . Ele pareceu um idiota encarando Charlotte na porta do quarto e assim como ela , não sabia o que tinha acontecido . ( **N/A : Vocês são idiotas ou coisa parecida ? Hello.** ) Mas como já estava tarde essa não era a hora perfeita para ele ficar fazendo perguntas sentimentais , como se ele Sirius Black fizesse isso em qualquer outro horário , francamente .

Ele revirou os olhos com esses pensamentos , afinal ele era sensível ... só não demonstrava . Tudo bem , tudo bem ... Ele não era sensível coisa nenhuma , quem ele estava querendo enganar ? Mas sabe o que resolveria esses pensamentos enlouquecedores ? Um bom banho e ficaria melhor ainda se ele cantasse nele . Pronto o programa da noitada de Sirius estava feito e assim ele entrou em seu quarto , vendo seus amigos dormindo e um estalo maroto despertou-se .

" Meus amigos estão tão bonitinhos dormindo ... Que coisa mais fofa ... Sabe como ficaria mais fofo ? Pasta de dente na cara do Remus , no Lucas espuma para barbear e no James ... Oh ! Eu sou um gênio ! O Pontas vai simplesmente amar o novo estilo dele , pasta de dente ou espuma para barbear no cabelo e na testa ? hm ... o que mais ? Acho que já sei . "

No seu andar mais delicado do mundo inteiro , ele chega até o banheiro e pega suas "armas" Papel higiênico , Barbeador , Espuma para barbear , Pasta de dente , desentupidor de pia,caneta e por mais estranho que pareça um secador . (**N/A : Não que o Sirius saísse por ai com um secador , mas sabe Hotel né ?** )

Quem seria a primeira vítima do _mais lindo pregador de peças de todos os tempos_ ... Luquinhas acho que será você .

Ao chegar perto de Lucas percebeu que ele dormia com a boca abrindo e fechando , abrindo e fechando ... " Que estranho . " Mas aquilo seria útil . Sabe aquele chantili bem gostoso ? Em vez dele , Sirius usaria pasta de dente . Ele colocou muita pasta , mas muita mesmo e como Lucas fazia aquele movimento a pasta acabava fazendo bolinhas . Bem aquilo já era o bastante para Lucas , ele nem era um maroto mas mesmo assim merecia . Sirius conteu uma risada , ai como ele era bandido .

Agora estava na vez do querido Moony . Remus era realmente uma coisa estranha dormindo se assim posso falar. Ele se remexia todo e as vezes fazia sons que pareciam rosnados. Brincar com ele seria mais fácil . Sirius só colocou bastante espuma para barbear no cabelo dele , colocou envolvida pela espuma o desentupidor de pia e agora o toque final : Pegou o secador ligou na tomada mais próxima e fez com que a espuma endurecesse . Acho que acabei esquecendo de mencionar que ele misturou com pasta de dente , ok aquilo estava um desastre . Mas acho que Remus nasceu para usar esse modelo de desentupidor de pia , não sei por que , sabe ? Só acho .

O momento mais esperado havia chegado , querido James você vai ficar lindo !

Por mais incrível que pareça James dormia tranquilamente , a sua única estranha mania era de subir e descer o braço o que deu as idéias para Sirius .

1° : Ele não ficaria uma múmia perfeita coberto de papel higiênico , afinal ele se mexeria e esse seria o papel da vida dele .

2° : O James da a bunda isso todos nós sabemos . Acho que vou precisar de uma caneta ...

3° : De que adianta tudo isso sem que as meninas vejam ? Nada .

Então vou combinar as três idéias em uma só ... Como a cama do James e perto da porta eu só tenho que abri-lá e deixa-lo mais perto ainda , com muito "esforço" ele conseguiu . Pronto perfeito . Agora vou enrolar o James em papel higiênico ... Meu , ele precisa perder uns quilinhos porque foi muito difícil envolver ele todo naquilo . Mas tudo bem , está valendo a pena James está de frente para a porta todo coberto de papel higiênico ... se eu passar pasta de dente e depois secador o papel vai ficar duro e o James não vai conseguir tira-lo tão facilmente ... Pronto segunda parte feita , agora o Grande Final . Escrever bem grande , ocupando o corpo todo dele o seguinte :

- EU DOU A BUNDA , QUER ? R$ 2,00 - Beleza agora o James vai me matar , mas vai valer a pena se aquele tomate ambulante ver ele nesse estado , porque sinceramente , ele está ridículo .

Depois do trabalho sujo estar perfeito , ele vai até a sua cama , murmura um último eu sou o máximo , antes de cair no sono .

Um sono que foi interrompido ...

de manhã ...

por risadas altas ... ?

Garotas .

Ele abriu os olhos e avistou seus amigos ainda dormindo e todas elas , rindo e falando coisas como " OLHA O JAMES ! OH , NÃO O REMUS TA PIOR " e essas coisas ... Sirius riu delas , afinal ele era ou não era um gênio ?

- Olá garotas . - Falou ele se levantando e chegando perto delas .

- Six , você ta ferrado . - Charlotte ria . - Mas pode acreditar que valeu a pena , acho que o Remus teve o pior castigo a Sophi e a Lily tão falando que foi , no caso da Lilys " O coitado do James ! " - A amiga viu a ruiva corar e revirar os olhos . - Sabe como é a Jasmine , ela acha que todos foram merecidos , mas só reclamou porque você foi tão bonzinho com o Lucas . -

- Sabe Black , eu achei que depois de ter de beijado e essas coisas ... - Lily viu Charlotte prender a respiração por um minuto . - Você ainda me deveria um favor e esse seria ter estragado com a cara do Lucas ! - Jasmine meio que gritava .

- Que tal , você fazer isso na próxima querida ? Eu estava poupando minhas energias para o Pontas ontem . - O maroto sorriu para Lily que tinha um olhar de : e.u v.o.u t.e m.a.t.a.r - Lilys querida , acho que você pode pagar logo os 2 reais ... (**N/A: Finge que eles usam reais .** ) Ai quando o James acordar ele faz o serviço ... -

- BLACK , SEU CACHORRO ! - A ruiva não se conteu e partiu para cima dele .- VOCÊ É RIDÍCULO ! EU NÃO QUERO A BUNDA DELE... -Ela batia cada vez mais forte ...

- A bunda de quem , ein ruiva ? - Perguntou James ainda na cama . - Osh , porque está tão difícil de levant... - PADS SEU IDIOTA , VENHA AQUI . - É ele tinha acabado de ver o que Sirius sedutor Black tinha feito .

- A sua bunda Potter . - Ela tinha parado de bater em Sirius e ria junto com as amigas . -

- E ... James você acha que eu sou tão idiota assim ? Bem , Enquanto você se vira ai para tentar desfazer esse papel todo , eu vou para a piscina . - Ele piscou para o amigo e falou : - Charlotte vamos comigo ? -

Ela ria muito devido a toda aquele auê , mas concordou com a cabeça e eles sairam em rumo a piscina .

- Jay Jay , como você é ingênuo ... O Pads ali , te ama tanto . - Sophi começou a falar dando voltinhas .- Ele se derrete por você , mas olha pelo lado bom , você não tem um desentupidor na cabeça e nem pasta de dente na boca ... - Ela apontou para os garotos que estavam dormindo .

- É , talvez ele não tenha resistido ao meu poder sedutor . - Começou a se gabar ... Pensou Lily . Mas não que ele não fosse mas , sabe ... Ok , ele é muito sedutor . - Acho que está na hora de acordar aqueles lindinhos ... Jas faz as honras ? - Terminou James em um gesto muito estranho , como se estivesse falando com uma rainha ou coisa parecida .

- É um prazer . - Ela sorriu marota . - ! - ok , acho que já estava bom . - ACORDA, ACORDA , ACORDA ... - E ela estava pulando e jogando almofadas pelo quarto , que maravilhoso ... Uma das almofadas caiu bem na cabeça de Remus o que fez ele levantar e ... tocar seu cabelo. Lucas teve a sorte de acordar com mais um grito fora os de Jasmine ...

- O que está acon ... PORRA ! - Remus tinha " quebrado " um pouco da meleca que prendia o desentupidor a seu cabelo e a substancia estava bem nojenta .

- Own Reminho , você está perfeito . - Provocou Sophi e Lily as duas batendo os cílios .

- Quem foi ? Pelo que vejo , só pode ter sido o Sirius e James você ta dando muito barato , aumenta o preço ! - O amigo lhe direcionou um olhar de morte e Remus riu . - Tadinho . - Ele fez um biquinho até que Jasmine sentou na cama dele e o olhou.

- Você está ... Mal . Remus acho que você está pior que o Jay . - Remus continou tocando o seu cabelo o que provou "ARGHS" pelo quarto .

- Eba , eu sou o Senhor desentupidor ! - Ele falou irônico . - Devo estar sexy . - Ele colocou a mão na meleca e passou um pouco no nariz de Jasmine .

- O que você pensa que está fazendo , senhor Lupin ? - Ela limpou o nariz , se levantou e passou a substância em Lily . - Presentinho migs . - Ela sorriu e saiu correndo para o quarto .

- Ela não pensa que isso vai livrar ela da minha ira , haha . - Lily saiu correndo atrás dela , deixando Sophi para acordar Lucas junto com Remus .Ela chegou mais perto de Lucas e se virou para Remus .

- Eu não vou conseguir fazer isso , ele ta nojento . eca . Boa sorte . - E ela também saiu do quarto .

- Lucas tem pasta de dente na sua boca . - Remus cutucava ele e finalmente ele se levantou e "tentou" falar :

- A .. ahsau ... uahduaifd ...ieyrwa ... - Lucas começou a escorrer a pasta e sinceramente , essa cena foi horrível .

- Eca , garoto vai no banheiro , eu vou depois . - Falou empurando ele e deitando na cama .

- Sirius , Sirius ... Você me paga . - Ele tinha um sorriso maléfico no rosto .

**##**

**(N/A) : Chap postado só por causa da gatita Sarah Weasley Potter Black . Sei que foi pequeno mas foi como um "bônus" ok ? Depois eu posto outro (: A todas vocês que não falam mais comigo , estou de mal . HAHA principalmente com a Bubble e com a Gabi / vira a cara / Mas tudo bem eu supero ...  
><strong>

**Sarah Weasley Potter Black: Tome esse chap como se fosse para você . kkk  
><strong>

_**Beijos !  
><strong>_


	11. Ou idiota ?

**( N/A : Só para falar da nova beta a : _**Nova Beta : Bvcsalvatore ! k ) **_**

**Ou idiota ?**

" Sirius Black . Você está morto " Isso se repetia umas mil vezes na cabeça de Lucas , enquanto ele tomava um bom e demorado banho .

Remus já estava impaciente , ele demorava demais e não era o único que estava nojento por aqui .

-Lucas , vai demorar ?

- VAI ! - Pelo menos ele foi sincero .

Então a sua última opção era ir pedir para usar o banheiro das garotas . Não era uma má ideia .

- Eu vou para outro banheiro , termine seu serviço ai mocinha .

- MAS VOCÊ VAI AONDE ? - Remus nem ouviu essa última parte já estava a caminho do quarto vizinho .

Ele caminhava calmamente sem se importar realmente com aquela meleca em seu cabelo , mas quem o olhava no caminho não deixava isso passar tão fácil . Saíram até piadinhas de " Se meu pai deixasse eu até usava ... " Aff,o humor dele não estava o melhor hoje , graças a Sirius .

Ao chegar no quarto delas , ele bateu e um " Entra " foi murmurado .

- Oi , é que ... - Ele ficou calado de repente , Jasmine estava só de roupa íntima passando Hidratante e ele não conseguia mais falar nada , muito menos pensar .

E quando percebeu ele já estava vermelho , mais vermelho que Lily Evans !  
>- Descul...pe , você me deixou entrar e ...<p>

Ela o olhou , soltou um suspiro e na mesma hora se enrolou na toalha que estava estendida na cama .

- Eu pensava que era a Lily , ela é a única que bate e não sai gritando coisas como " ABRE LOGO , SUA LERDA ! "

essas coisas . - Ela soltou um risinho doce , Remus derreteu .

Ele estava nervoso , ele tinha muita vontade de correr para ela , agora naquele minuto , ela secou seus cabelos com as mãos e depois passou na toalha , ela era perfeita para ele .

- Jasmine , eu ...

- Sim ? - Ela o olhou em tom de expectativa , será que finalmente ele resolveu fazer alguma coisa ? Ele era tão fofo, mas isso o tornava ainda mais fofo , mais perfeito para ela .

- Posso usar o banheiro ? - **Pain** . Idiota . Perdeu a chance da vida dele .

- Claro . - Jasmine sorriu , tentando passar despercebido o tom de desgosto em sua voz .

- Ok ... - Ele saiu correndo para o banheiro... homens !

Ela soltou a toalha quando viu que estava sozinha novamente e terminou o que estava fazendo , foi até o armário e escolheu um short desfiado na ponta não muito curto e também não muito grande , uma bata amarelo clara que combinaria com a pulseira de pingentes coloridos , prendeu seus cabelos em um coque frouxo e colocou uma rasteirinha rosada . Agora ela poderia esperar Remus terminar o banho e será que ele queria andar um pouco com ela ? É muito oferecido pedir ? Ela queria que pudesse ser diferente , pelo menos dessa vez .  
>Deitou-se na cama , pegou um livro . Geralmente não gostava de ler na frente dos outros , estranho né ? Todos diziam que ela era fútil de mais para conseguir chegar a pagina 10 de algum livro ... E quando ela tentava negar isso,claro , que ninguém acreditava. Mas talvez exista alguém que ela possa contar desse amor proibido ... É quem sabe . Ela se permitiu dar um sorriso e começou a leitura .<p>

Minutos depois , o chuveiro foi desligado .

Jasmine sentia como se tivesse parado de respirar , era agora ... ou ... nunca . Garota , você já saiu com muitos garotos !

Você é a versão Sirius feminina ! Você não pode estar nervosa ... Ela estava nervosa .

Aquele era Remus , o maroto fofinho ... Que sempre a ajudou , nunca deu em cima dela ! Opa opa , mas e se isso não fosse bom ? Ela tinha que parar de pensar , isso sim .

A porta do banheiro se abriu .

Remus ainda tinha seu cabelo molhado e sorria carinhosamente , ela ainda tinha seus olhos no livro .

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Lendo , senhorita Jasmine ?

Ela colocou o livro debaixo do travesseiro e o encarou constrangida ou nervosa .

- Sim ...  
>- Qual o livro ? - Ele bagunçou o cabelo e sentou ao lado dela na cama .<p>

- Morro dos Ventos Uivantes ... É romance , não é meu preferido , mas eu gosto .

- Sério ? - Ele a encarava de um jeito tão ... sexy .

- É ... Você já leu ?  
>Ele riu .<br>- Não , mas eu posso ler . Se você pedir . - Ele fez cócegas nela .

- PARA ! - Ela consegui gritar no meio dos risos , quando notou estava por pouco abraçando Remus , ele riu novamente . Aquilo estava ficando irritante .

- Você é muito bobinha, Jas . - Ele tocou seu nariz com o dela e amou ver o sorriso que se estampou em seu rosto .

- E você ? Senhor bobão , babão .

Mais um ataque de cócegas .

- Isso está ficando ... - ela respirou - Cansativo .

- Ok então, mas vem cá , estamos tão distantes estas férias . - Ele fez biquinho .

- Own , eu sinto tanto a sua falta . Você é o único que presta daqueles idiotas .

- Eu sei disso . - Ele a abraçou de lado , fazendo sua cabeça encostar no ombro dele . Ela soltou um suspiro .

-Está com sono, princesa ? - Ela se assustou com o apelido , fazia muito tempo que ele não a chamava assim , ele havia aprendido isso com o pai e a mãe dela , que sempre falaram que ele tinha que cuidar da princesa deles, como se ela precisasse de proteção .  
>- Hm ...<br>Estranho . Pensou Remus , ela parecia preocupada .

- Até que estou ... um pouco . - Ele começou a fazer carinho em seus cabelos e a aconchegou em seus braços .

- Boa noite . - Ela falou olhando para ele , enquanto ele depositava um beijo em sua testa .

* * *

><p>Charlotte e Sirius estavam na piscina há algum tempo , tempo o suficiente para ela ficar com raiva dele .<br>Toda vez que alguma garota passava e olhava para ele , ele exibia o melhor sorriso . Sabe ... O sorriso galanteador, isso a irritava .

Ela havia pulado na piscina e o esperado mas ele ficou um pouco esperando ser olhado , enquanto falava besteira para ela . ARGH, EU TE ODEIO SIRIUS BLACK ! Tudo que ela pensava.

Sirius olhou para ela , ela franzia a testa de um jeito irritado , ele começou a rir descontrolavelmente até que ela o encarou e resmungou:

- Que foi ?

- Você . - Ele se limitou a falar apenas isso .

- Pelo que eu saiba , ainda não sou palhaça . - Ele riu mais ainda .

Ela nadou para longe dele , emburrada . Estava do outro lado da piscina , encostada na borda .  
>Sirius nadou até ela e estirou a língua .<p>

- Olá . - ON MODE SORRISO GALANTEADOR .

- Eu estou tentando te ignorar , não percebeu ? - Ela falou virando para o outro lado , ele a abraçou e mordeu a bochecha dela .

- Isso doeu , ok ?

- Não me importo . - Ele a mordeu de novo .

- Você é muito irritante . - Charlotte saiu dos braços dele ,por apenas um segundos quando ele a trouxe para frente dele .

- Você também . - Ela sorriu dessa vez , uma mecha de seu cabelo caiu e no mesmo instante Sirius morreu de vontade de arruma-lá o que ele fez . Viu a garota fechar os olhos quando tocou seu rosto , ela era tão doce . Será que era mal beija-lá ? Ela era não era dessas garotas fúteis que ele sempre saia, Charlotte era diferente . Essa era a palavra .

Ele chegou mais perto e sentiu a respiração quente dela , foi com calma . Tocou seus lábios levemente pedindo permissão , o que foi concedido imediatamente . O beijo começou doce , calmo , mas logo foi sendo mais quente , mais preciso . Como se os dois tivessem a muito tempo querendo aquilo . Ela enlaçou seu pescoço , enquanto ele a segurava pela cintura. As mãos dela mexiam naqueles cabelos negros tão desejados ... Enquanto as mãos deles acariciavam suas costas ... Eles ficaram minutos assim .

Até que , Charlotte se separa, olha para ele e fala ofegante :

- Não acredito que fiz isso .

- Porque ... ? - Ela saiu da piscina na mesma hora , e antes de embora ,respondeu .

- Porque eu não quero ser mais uma ! Eu não quero que você fique olhando para todas as garotas da piscina e depois venha me beijar ! Eu não sou assim ! Sirius , quando você resolver crescer e deixar de ser um idiota,talvez eu não me arrependa . - E com lágrimas nos olhos , ela foi embora .

- **Eu sei que você é diferente .** - Foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu falar antes de sair da piscina e ir em direção ao quarto .

* * *

><strong>##<strong>

**(N/A) : Ai está mais um chapp para vocês ! Gostaram ? A fic já está terminando ... Falta dois ou três capítulos , eu não quero prolongar para não ficar chato e também porque estou com tantas idéias ... Quero colocar logo em pratica ! Mesmo a minha linda beta dizendo para eu não fazer isso ! kkkk Gente outro aviso , eu odiava o nome por isso mudei , mas se alguém tiver melhores ideias - eu aceito ! -**  
><em><strong>Nova Beta : Bvcsalvatore kkk'<strong>_  
><strong>Sarah Weasley Potter Black: kkkk , nada ! Sirius é Sirius sempre . kkk<strong>  
><strong>Alessandra Malfoy Black : Claro que eu faria isso Ale ! Eu vou fazer quando você postar uma fic ! Olha , eu aguento cada coisa por ti , viu migs ? Até você . kkkkkkk<strong>  
><strong>Bvcsalvatore : Ui , ela usa o apelido . KKK Que bom que está gostando (:<strong>  
><strong>E sim , rolo do Sirius com a Charlotte . PRONTO ! kkkk<strong>  
><em><strong>Beijos !<strong>_

_**(N/B) : Ownt ficou muuuuito fofo esse capítulo ! O Remo todo lerdo nem beijou a Jas, mas o Sirius e a Charlotte na piscina foram... fofos ! Tomara que eles fiquem juntos no próximo capítulo de novo ! Beijoos ! Bvcsalvatore.**_


	12. Namoros  Namoros

**Namoros ... Namoros**

A porta o havia sido fechada como um tiro no quarto das garotas , Charlotte correu e entrou no banheiro sem prestar atenção em quem estava no quarto . Ela só queria se sentir - nem que fosse por alguns minutos - sem o peso na consciência de ter beijado Sirius Black. Como ela fora idiota . Agora era apenas o último nome de uma lista_ infinita_ de garotas , afinal que número ela era ? 500 ou 5000 ? Ela revirou os olhos antes de entrar no chuveiro.  
>Como ele era um babaca , canalha , metido , arrogante ... Mas o que era pior : Ela sentia algo por ele .<br>Na medida que a água caia em seu corpo as lágrimas caiam junto como se isso resolvesse as coisas .

Quando terminou o banho e se enrolou na toalha , passou o hidratante que sempre usava, foi James que tinha lhe dado . Ele era como um irmão mais velho para ela , o segundo irmão que ela sempre quis ter . Lucas era um ótimo irmão , mas eles estavam cada vez mais distantes . Talvez por causa das casas , ou seus pais , ou a briga com Sophi e Jasmine ... Ela tinha medo de perder o irmão de vez, por isso considerava tanto o Potter .

Charlotte terminou de enxugar o cabelo e o prendeu com um rabo de cavalo alto , colocou sua bermuda, uma camiseta dos Beatles e como sapato ela não tinha ideia do que usar , então optou por algo que tinha ganhado da tia quando foi ao Brasil , eram chinelos que se chamavam havaianas .

E então ela abriu a porta ...

Mas não viu a cena que esperava ver .

Jasmine e REMUS estavam dormindo na cama abraçados,por Melin ! O que será que tinha acontecido ?  
>Pensamentos maliciosos eram inevitáveis, hm . A melhor coisa a fazer era sair daquele quarto sem ser vista... e Jasmine, mais tarde você terá muito o que se explicar ...<p>

* * *

><p>Lily tinha dormido e saído do quarto , quando observou Remus entrando . Ela não voltaria ali tão cedo , era obvio que existia algo entre aqueles dois , o único que não percebia era o Sirius , por isso aquele pé fora quando ele ficou com a Jas .<p>

O que ela iria fazer ? Procurar James ? Não , claro que não . Ele iria ficar achando que tem moral o suficiente para ela ter que ir atras dele , tadinho tão inocente .

Charlotte estava na piscina com Sirius , Remus e Jasmine estavam naquele quarto , ela iria atrás de Sophi .

Foi até o quarto dos garotos onde esperava encontra-lá , mas como ela era a garota mais sortuda do mundo é obvio que ela não estava .

Só quem estava era Lucas e James , isso era só o que faltava. James estava deitado na cama tentando dormir de novo e Lucas lia uma revista sentado no canto do quarto .

- Oi meninos . - Ela soltou uma risada , afinal os dois já estavam limpos . - Vejo que não são tão porcos ...

- Corta essa Lilys , você ama um porquinho . - James se levantou da cama e a abraçou . - E esse porquinho sou eu .

Ela sorriu , mas que menino idiota .

- Talvez Potter , se você não fosse tão insolente e se o seu ego inflado fosse menor. Talvez seria a resposta perfeita . - Ela piscou para ele , fazendo que ele ficasse sem fala.

LILY EVANS DISSE QUE TALVEZ O AMASSE ! Tudo bem que tem outra parte , mas ele nem prestou atenção entrou em estado de choque a partir do talvez .

Lucas levantou os olhos da revista e soltou uma leve tossida .

- Eu acho que estou atrapalhando ...

James saiu de seu coma cerebral causado pela ruiva .

- O que você falou ?

Lily ainda estava abraçada com ele , o que deixou as coisas um pouco ... Constrangedoras .

- Desculpem . Eu já estava indo atras da Sophi mesmo , podem aproveitar o tempo sozinhos . - Lucas jogou a revista em qualquer lugar e saiu correndo do quarto , iria tentar conversar com Sophi , talvez tentar convence-lá que ele a amava ou simplesmente olha-lá .

- Não acredito James ! Era só o que me faltava agora o Lucas acha que estamos juntos . Como se e... - Potter selou seus lábio, calando-a com o beijo.

Ele foi suave pedindo permissão e a observou lutando contra si mesma por alguns minutos até que cedeu aos seus encantos , que brega . Suas mãos circulavam pelas costas dela e sua linguá percorria toda a sua boca querendo provar cada pedacinho , porque talvez ele nunca mais beijasse ela de novo , talvez mil coisas poderiam acontecer e pelo menos ele havia feito isso . Ela colocou seus braços envolta do pescoço dele e o puxava mais para perto , como se nunca quisesse solta-lo . Suas mãos mexiam naqueles cabelos rebeldes ... Como ela sempre quis fazer isso .

Ele hesitou por um minuto antes de segura-lá nos braços e coloca-lá em cima da cama , eles se beijavam como seu o mundo fosse acabar . Lily sentiu o peso dele sobre seu corpo e foi passando a mão levemente pelo seu abdômen , como era definido ... Ele desviu da boca dela e começou a mordiscar seu pescoço sua orelha , quando ele foi beija-lá novamente ela o segurou .

- Acho que é melhor nós pararmos .

Sua respiração estava ofegante , ela não queria parar mas aquilo estava errado esse desejo por James era errado , tudo isso estava errado . Ter ido para a casa dele era errado , tudo tudo tudo ...

- Mas Lily ...

Ela se sentou na cama e se ajeitou .

- Nunca devíamos ter feito isso .

- Claro que devíamos ! Eu gosto de você Lily ! Não da para perceber ? E não é possível que você não sinta o mesmo por mim, não depois disso .

- Esse é o problema , eu não sei . - Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela foi o mais forte possível para segura-lás , mas uma rebelde caiu .

James se sentou ao lado dela e limpou a lágrima carinhosamente .

- Não sei nada ultimamente , você é um idiota ! Toda vez que eu te olho algo estranho acontece , a culpa é sua .

Ele sorriu tristemente e a abraçou .

- Eu sou um idiota mesmo e não ligo se todo dia você me chamar assim , se todo dia você me bater e depois me beijar , eu não ligo !

Ela levantou os olhos para ele e soluçando falou :

- O que você quer dizer com isso Jay ?

- Lily Evans , você quer namorar comigo ? - Ela prendeu a respiração por alguns minutos

- Isso não é certo James , eu sempre te beijei e te provoquei por pura ... Brincadeira . Não é possível que eu nunca tenha te machucado e agora você vá me perdoar tão fácil .

- Dane-se se é certo ou não . Eu só quero você Lilys . - Ele sorriu para ela , chegando mais perto . Eles estavam um de frente para o outro

- Jay ...

Ele fez um sinal de silêncio para ela e a beijou novamente, não importava mais nada do que poderia acontecer .

* * *

><p>Lucas sabia que aqueles dois tinham que se resolver logo , aquele papo de ódio eterno misturado com beijos não estava indo muito bem . Por falar em coisas que não estavam indo muito bem ... Ele e Sophi quase nem se falavam mais . Ele andava pelos corredores do hotel pensando , vendo as pinturas ... Resolveu que estava na hora de resolver as coisas com Sophi .<p>

Iria proocurar ... Ela já tinha o achado .

- Lucas ? - Ela cutucou ele por trás o que fez ele virar-se para ela .

- Oi

Ela ficou sem graça , não sabia porque tinha procurado ele e agora isso tinha vindo a tona .

- Eu ... Vi você saindo do quarto rápido o que aconteceu ? - Ela arrumou o cabelo , alguma mechas estavam soltas .

- James entrou e o papo com Lily começou . - Ela levantou uma sobrancelha .- Você entende ?

- Claro , mas não sei se aqueles dois um dia se acertam ...

- Porque ? - Lucas começou a andar , virou para ela pedindo que o acompanhasse e eles seguiram em rumo a piscina .

- Porque já aconteceu tantas coisas entre eles dois ... E talvez o orgulho deles não deixe .

Lucas suspirou , entendia muito bem como era aquilo .

- É a mesma coisa com nós dois . - Ela parou de andar .

- Esse é o problema . A história deles também está confusa , mas a nossa ? A nossa já acabou . - E ao falar isso ela passa por ele e continua andar ... Não . Ele segurou sua mão impedindo ela de continuar a caminhar .

- Quem disse que a nossa história acabou ?

- Porque teria uma continuação ? Eu odeio sagas . - Sophi e sua estranhas manias ...

- Porque sempre que eles sentirem algo e não conseguirem se entender , vai ter continuação . Por isso que as sagas duram muito . - Ela levantou a sobrancelha .

- E como eles vão chegar ao final ? Sempre de uma hora para outra isso não é o que acontece de verdade . E só acontece depois que o mocinho se declara .

- Ou a mocinha deixa seu orgulho de lado .

- Não acho que a mocinha tem que colocar de lado , afinal a culpa dela ter orgulho foi por causa das mancadas do mocinho . - Ai , essa doeu .

- E se ele falasse que é um idiota, que você nunca mereceu nenhum sofrimento que ele fez você passar de verdade ?

- Como ela iria saber que era de verdade ?

- Ela iria sentir ... Assim . - Ele chegou mais perto dela , soltou sua mão e a segurou pela cintura , quando ela fechou os olhos , ele a beijou .

Era um beijo preciso entre os dois , ele não estava sendo nada suave e ela correspondia do mesmo jeito , passando a mão pelas costas dele , ele a provocando cada vez mais com mordiscadas ... Até que ela se separa , ele respira fundo e fala .

- Não tem como ter sido mentira , sempre foi de verdade Sophi .

- E quem disse que o meu lado foi verdade ? - Ele andou um passo para trás e ela riu . - Mas foi .

E agora foi a vez dela beijá-lo .

* * *

><p>Tudo parecia um sonho para Lily , ela realmente estava namorando com James ? Tinha ficado louca ?<p>

Ela olhou para ele , James estava sentado com ela no colo , fazendo carinho em seu cabelo . Lily virou para poder olhar ele .

- James ?

- Oi ruiva . - Ele não parava de sorrir .

- Nós estamos namorando ? - Ele soltou uma gargalhada .

- Depende de você .

Ela sentou no colo dele , e beijou ele suavemente .

- Hm , acho que a resposta é sim . - Ela falou sorrindo .

-Então você é MINHA !Só minha !- Ele começou a fazer cócegas nela , ela socou seu braço e eles terminaram se abraçando , e nem mesmo quando a porta se abriu eles se separaram.

- Vejo que ... Vocês dois estão abraçados ? - Sirius levantou a sobrancelha . - Estranho .

- É Pads , agora a ruiva não pode negar que eu sou lindo e sexy . - Outro soco . - Ok , talvez ela ainda negue .

- Sirius , cade a Cha ? - Lily olhou para ele desconfiada .

- Nos beijamos e ela saiu da piscina com raiva de mim . - James e Lily se levantaram e foram para perto de Sirius .

- VOCÊ FEZ O QUE ? BEIJOU ELA ? Você é mesmo um idiota Sirius. - Falou Lily antes de sair do quarto .

- Eu não esperava por isso . - Sirius balançou a cabeça em compreensão .- Vou com a Lily .

E ele saiu gritando até alcançá-la .

* * *

><p><strong>NA : Aqui está mais um ! *-* Sei que ta pequeno , mas to sem tempo e só tem mais um capítulo .**

**Vou responder as reviews assim que poder serio .**

**obrigado pelo apoio meninaaas !**

**bjss .  
>NB : Está pequeno, mas está ótimo ! Neeeeem acreditei nesse beijo da lily e do James ! Amei ! Fico feliz que tenha postado um novo capítulo, não demore com o próximo, ok ?  
>Beijos<br>bvcsalvatore**


End file.
